Wherever you are
by Pnaibellydancer
Summary: "I'll find you, wherever you are?" Beyond worlds... Beyond time . This is my first fan fic... Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

March 2009

Taka Sukunami took a deep breath in order to clear his mind. His thoughts being pulled in different directions, trying to put the words together on what he planned to say. For the longest time, he wrestled with his nagging conscience. This was not something he wanted to do.

_It's not too late to back out. _Part of him would say.

_It's for the best. _The other part of him argued.

He got out of his black Chevy Malibu. Dusk was approaching the Griffith observatory, bathing the building and grounds with orange red hues of the setting sun, as the sky changed from blue to deep violet. A light gust of wind blew his blue hair back. Taka stood outside the car, his thoughts weighing heavily on him.

"She should be here any minute." He thought. He had told her to meet him at the observatory at 6:30pm

A blue BMW 540i drove past him and found parking three spaces away. A familiar russet haired girl he had come to know and love for years stepped out of the car. The hem of her pink colored halter dress slightly lifted by wind as she walked towards him.

It was Miaka.

"Hi." She said softly when she stood in front of Taka.

"Hey there." He answered with a soft smile that belied the turmoil inside. "Let's walk."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Miaka started.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you to say I'm sorry." He replied.

Miaka opened her mouth to speak but Taka placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

"Please let me finish, Miaka."

"What? Why?" Hazel eyes met with blue violet ones.

"I'm leaving Miaka. I have to go. I don't think I can bear living under your shadow. It's seriously eating me inside that I have to rely on you, when I should be the one taking care of you."

"But I love you, Taka!" Tears flowed from her pretty face. "We could make this work out!"

"I'm doing this for the both of us, Miaka. I don't want to depend on you on every single thing. I don't want you to hate me in the end just because I couldn't give you what you want. I couldn't be who you want!" Taka said

"I don't need anything or anyone else but you!" Miaka cried out "Only you!"

_This is the extent of my love for you. Please forget about me. Goodbye_.

Miaka's thought about that time in the book when Taka, or rather Tamahome, had broke up with her when they were in Xi-Lang.

"Miaka, this is goodbye. I'm letting you go." Taka said with a painful finality in his voice.

Miaka knew that he was not going to change his mind. She was speechless. Her tears freely flowed down her face as she watched him walk away.

_Goodbye_. She thought as her heart broke into millions of pieces.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: this is my first fan fic. I started this as purely for my own entertainment and as a means of escape from my busy life.

I revised the first part of my story.

I hope you enjoy reading :)

Credits to solace jeane for helping me out. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

Beijing, China. Sept 2012

"And here we have the forbidden city.." A tour guide explained to the group with him. Most if the people in the group were listening intently as they walked towards the Meridian Gate. One of the members of this group stopped a few feet from the main group and fished out her phone from her purse.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, Miaka, how are you?" a female voice asked.

"Oh, Yui , I'm on a tour group right now. it's our break from the seminar so I decided on doing a little sightseeing." Miaka answered as she fingered her russet brown hair that went a little past her shoulders all the while keeping an eye where her group was.

"So when are you coming back here?" Her best friend asked

"I have two more days of seminar then I fly back." She replied then added "Oh hey, I gotta go, the group is about to leave me here and I don't want to get lost."

"Okay, I miss you! Take care and have fun! Bye!"

With that 25 year old Miaka Yuuki kept her phone in her purse and briskly walked to where her group had stopped to listen to the tour guide.

After they reached the Hall of Supreme Harmony and 30 minutes of explaining the history, the tour guide had them go on their own ways to explore for an hour and a half. As she wandered around the crimson columns and walls, her thoughts drifted back to 10 years ago, when she walked a palace similar to where she was. It was ancient China, in the Universe of the Four Gods. She was in Konan. A wistful smile on her lips, she lightly shook her head and continued to wander. A lot has changed since then: she was no longer summing Suzaku, the God of the South, no longer in an enchanted book surrounded by her celestial warriors fighting for Konan's safety and peace and she was no longer a school girl.

She was also no longer in a relationship. Three years ago, she and Taka, had parted ways after being together for seven years.

Memories flooded Miaka's mind, of when she was 15 years old, back in Tokyo, Japan, back in the national library with Yui. Their adventures, trials and tribulations in the book, The Universe of the Four Gods. Fast forwarding to when she met Tamahome, one of the Suzaku SichiSeishi, in the Universe of the Four Gods, one of her celestial warriors who overcame all odds to be with her, the one she had loved with all her heart, was reincarnated as Taka Sukunami on her first year in college.

Now she was based in Los Angeles, CA having moved there after the first semester to study abroad after an offer to be an exchange student abroad came up for her and Yui. Her older brother, Keisuke and her mother followed after a month as an opening at the US branch of the company where her mother worked became available and her brother found a job close to her college, so he can drop her off every morning. She had to leave Taka behind for a few months. Phone calls, emails, snail mails, and such were all they could rely on until he, himself, flew from Tokyo to be with her. He reminded her of the promise he made when she was fifteen and he, seventeen, that he would never leave her side. They were happy then. They were in love. But now, it was all a memory. A bittersweet one.

Taka has been out of her life for three years now. Miaka had severed all contact from him. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing. In fact, after three years, she didn't care anymore after all the tears, pain and depression it had caused. They had fallen out of love and it wounded her deeply. Five months after they broke up, Miaka moved out of her mother's house. She changed her phone number and e-mail address. Only Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and her mother knew where she lived, with the exception of her work, which would never release her personal information to anyone.

Now she worked as a nurse at UCLA Medical Center together with Yui. It was an interesting career choice, but her mother had made a point that it was the most stable field when it comes to the work force. This was why she was in China now. She had to acquire her CEUs before renewing her Nursing license. One of the perks of acquiring it is that she gets to travel. Yui, on the other hand, preferred to remain in LA and do her CEUs online, since her boyfriend, Tetsuya, could not take time off from work.

Miaka checked her watch, she made her way back to the location that the tour guide indicated before dispersing the group. She checked her purse for her compact and lip balm, applied it on her lips, put on her sunglasses and approached the small group of people already there waiting with the tour guide, as a cool breeze wafted thru her hair as it shone red under the autumn sun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: this is my first fan fic. I started this as purely for my own entertainment and as a means of escape from my busy life.

I had to change the timeline to a more recent year for me to be able to incorporate the ideas I have in my head.

The location I used was the Forbidden city found in Beijing, China and a brief mention of Tokyo, Japan. which in a way seems fitting as the anime/manga locations were in ancient China and Japan. I used Los Angeles because it is a familiar locale for me and its easier to get locations and businesses needed if ever I would need to name them all the while attempt to keep it as close to the concept of Yuu Watase.

Also Miaka's profession as a nurse is something I am most familiar with since i work in the medical field and we do have our version of romance (think grey's anatomy, nurse Jackie, hawthoRNe, House mishmash). Also I am very partial to Hotohori. That's why I decided to write. I wanted Hotohori and Miaka to have their love story..

I give credit to for proof reading this for me. :) :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2

Tuesday 10:30am sept 2012

"Finally! It's done!" Miaka breathed as she stepped out of the Grand ballroom, used as the venue for the three day Brain Injuries seminar in the Peninsula Beijing. The seminar provided all new research and information about treatment options and how to manage patients with brain injuries and treatments available presently for it. Since technology and science has had a lot of progression, patients with brain injuries now have a possibility of regaining functional use of their brain prior to getting injured.

After taking some pictures with fellow nurses and swapping phone numbers, Miaka excused herself and took the elevator to the 13th floor where her room was located. Taking out her key card, she slid it into the slot and once the light turned green she opened her door and went inside. Taking off her black wedges, Miaka unceremoniously plopped herself on the king size bed.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she said to no one in particular "I might as well have a brain injury due to information overload."

Getting up from the bed, she walked to the window to check out the view. Her hotel room was located on the South side of the hotel giving her the street view of city. Sighing, she went to the desk and took out her itinerary and checked to make sure she had all her travel documents and passport ready. Miaka's departure from Beijing Capital International Airport at 1105am for a two hour flight to Incheon International Airport, where she has a two hour and fifteen minute stopover before flying to LAX.

_I still have most of the day to enjoy before fixing my luggages._ She thought to herself _I'll go treat myself to the spa then walk around a little bit after._

At that thought, her stomach started growling, she laughed softly "food first" taking the phone from the nightstand and proceeded to order room service then calling the spa, reserving a 1:15pm appointment for use of the private spa suite followed by an immune booster package.

A knock on her door indicated that her room service has arrived. After wheeling in two carts, Miaka tipped the bellboy, who thanked her and quietly closed her door. _Let the feasting commence!_ She thought happily.

-/-  
1:15pm

"Good afternoon, Ma'am, welcome to Peninsula Spa." The attendant greeted Miaka when she approached the desk.

"Hi" she answered the attendant as she handed her room key.

"This way ma'am." The girl said as she led her to the private spa suite.

The private spa suite was exquisite. Miaka soaked in the water her russet hair up in a messy bun. Alone in the suite, her memories drifted to when she was preparing to summon Suzaku. The spa couldn't compare to the warm baths where she bathe and cleanse herself for the summoning ceremony in Konan. Undoing her hair she quickly dipped her head underwater and stood up. Wrapping herself in the luxurious robe, heading off to the private room for her immune booster treatment. Smiling to herself while thinking: _Yes, I'll definitely need THIS before I go back to work_. Closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the ministrations of the masseuse.

-/-  
3:30pm

Emerging refreshed and rejuvenated from the spa and went up to her room to change her clothes before heading out to see Beijing as the sun sets. Dressed in a white lace bust maxi dress, white 2 inch heels and red cardigan that matched the color of her maxi's skirt. She retrieved her phone from the desk and called, Leanne, one of the nurses she met in the seminar

"Hello?" Leanne answered after 4 rings

"Hi Leanne, are you ready to go?" Miaka asked as she brushed her hair and pinned it with a red Phoenix clip she had bought eight days earlier.

"Yeah, almost done. Just waiting for my cousin to message me to meet us downstairs at the lobby. " the other girl answered.

"I'll meet you at your floor then." She said.

"Sure" the other girl replied before hanging up

Miaka called down to the front desk to have the valet bring the rental car she has been using while she was there in front of the lobby in 30 minutes. Surely that would be enough time to meet up with Leanne and her cousin.

Grabbing her Coach bag, key card and the valet slip, Miaka walked to the elevator, pushing the button to go down to the 10th floor.

As she stepped out of the elevator on the 10th floor; Miaka messaged Leanne that she was by the elevators. She then started thinking, thinking about her Seishis. She thought about Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori. Six of her Seishis who she has not seen reincarnated into her world, unlike Taka.

_Oh Nuriko, if you were here right now, you'd probably still be teasing me about my appetite and probably be my best shopping partner other than Yui._ She thought wistfully._ Would you have thrown a table at Taka if you found out he broke my heart, just like the old days?_

_Chichiri, I wish you would've been here to give me advice and insight. _She thought _Other than my big brother of course._

_Tasuki, I bet if I asked you to fry Taka with your harisen, you would've done it in a heartbeat _she thought laughing softly. _then again, you would've done it regardless even if you kept saying that you hated girls._

_Chiriko, you would have been older now. I finally learned how to speak English fluently_ she thought _I bet you would be very happy_.

_Mitsukake, you would be surprised and proud of me, I'm a healer now, in my own way._ She thought.

When her thoughts reached the last two Seishis, Miaka's heart stopped and skipped a beat. Tamahome and Hotohori. Hotohori and Tamahome.  
Both have been rivals for her heart, until she had made it clear that she had picked Tamahome over Hotohori. As much as it hurt the latter, he had let them alone and wished them happiness.

_Oh Hotohori, I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry._ Bowing her head trying to control the tears from coming down. She shook her head forlornly thinking _you loved me till the very end._

She knew deep in her heart they were always with her. Her thoughts then unwillingly went to the man who broke her heart.

_Tamahome, Taka. You broke your promise to be with me forever._ Miaka thought numbly_ I hope you found whatever makes you happy_.

"Hey Miaka!" Leanne's Cheery voice reached her and broke her thoughts.

Putting on a happy face, Miaka replied "Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Laughing.

"It's only been ten minutes, silly. Let's go! My cousin's downstairs."

When the two girls arrived at the lobby Leanne waved at a guy who was seated on one of the plush couches found in the lobby.

"Hi Joel!" Leanne squealed as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey there! Long time no see!" replied the guy who had picked up the girl in a bear hug and spun around, setting her down. "Let me see how pretty my dear cousin has grown." Spinning her around again.

"Oh quit your flattery, Joel" Leanne laughed who was wearing a vintage style ditsy print draped front sleeveless top, black leggings and black ankle wedge booties while holding her satin moto jacket.

Whistling, Joel replied "very lovely" laughing heartily when his cousin punched him lightly on the arm

Watching the cousins, Miaka could see their resemblance, Leanne's face was framed with long, black wavy hair, green eyes fringed with black lashes, whereas her cousin, John, had his hair black hair cropped short, but shared the same green eyes. Both had olive complexions that Miaka was a little jealous of.

"Miaka, this is my cousin, Joel." Leanne said as she tugged Miaka, closer

"Oh, another lovely lady" Joel said bowing with a flourish "I shall be the envy of all the guys"

Laughing at Joel's theatrics, Miaka turned to her friend and said "I think I'm going to get along famously with your cousin, Leanne!"

Leanne replied "he's an incorrigible charmer! But he's harmless!"

"You girls wound me" Joel said feigning hurt. "Before I die from your words, let us get going then." Walking towards the doors of the Hotel

As they exited the lobby, Miaka handed her valet slip to a valet and a white BMW 328i pulled up, after he had radioed tge number on the card.

"Ladies, do you mind if I drive?" Joel stated when the valet got out of the car to hand over the keys.

"I don't mind, if you don't'" Miaka replied "Thank you"

"Thank you cousin dear for being a  
gentleman." Leanne answered

Miaka slipped in the backseat, letting Leanne take the front passenger seat and Joel took the driver's seat.

With that the trio drove off to blend in with the bustle of Beijing.

-/-  
7:00pm

After going spending a couple of hours at Beihai Park, shopping, going to a nice restaurant for dinner and poking good natured fun at Miaka's appetite. The trip decided to drop the car at the hotel and take a cab to a bar that Joel frequents when he's in Beijing.

After dropping off the car at the hotel, the trio took a cab to D&M bar for a night cap. After finding a spot in the bar for them, they proceeded to order their drinks. Joel had ordered a Martini on the rocks, Leanne, a Cosmopolitan and Miaka, an Old Fashioned. Enjoying their drinks, they began talking about work and life.

Leanne, who was based at New York, worked at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital in ICU floating to Telemetry once in a while. Like Miaka, she attended the seminar to complete the needed CEUs before her license renewal. Joel, was a business man who manages his father's company at London, commuting back and forth every three months between China and London. Miaka explained that worked as a Telemetry nurse with her best friend, Yui and would float either Medical-Surgical floor or Oncology when staffing is needed.

"Miaka, how come your friend didn't attend the seminar?" Leanne asked curiously while sipping her cosmopolitan.

"Yui wanted to go. But her boyfriend, Tetsuya, could not get leave from work." Miaka answered taking a sip of her drink.

"I see. So you decided to go by yourself." Joel stated

"Yes, I needed a break from LA." Miaka chuckled

Grimacing, Leanne said, "I know what you mean."

The trio continued to talk over another round of drinks. Before long it was already 11:00pm. They got out of the bar, where Joel hailed a cab.

Once at the hotel lobby. Joel gave his cousin a hug and reminded her to keep in touch. He also gave Miaka a hug, telling her that she was such great company to which she replied that the pleasure was hers.

After he had left, the two girls headed to the the elevators.

"Keep in touch, ok." Leanne said as they reached the 10th floor.

"I will. " Miaka promised

"Good night and have a safe flight tomorrow." the other girl added.

"You too." She replied.

Once Miaka got to the 13th floor, she pulled out her key card from her purse and stepped out of the elevator. She head to the corridor where her room was located, slipping the key into the slot she went in and bolted the door.

Taking off her wedges, she took out her luggages and prepared what she was going to wear for her departure. Taking out a sheer long sleeve red wine colored leopard print that faded to an abstract pattern with gunmetal-bead buttons, black faux leather bustier, black skin tight knit pants and black High-heel ankle booties with almond-shaped toe.

"Well" Miaka said loudly to herself "it's not like I get to dress up all the time. Because when I get back to work, it's back to wearing scrubs"

Packing the souvenirs and gifts she bought for some friends, and her big brother and mom in another luggage. Miaka laid out her travel itinerary together with her passport and ticket on top of the desk beside her purse and MacBook Air. She then headed to the bathroom to she washed her face and brushed her teeth after everything was packed. She headed to the bathroom to she washed her face and brushed her teeth after everything was packed.

Putting on a t-shirt and shorts she set her alarm at 730am, tucked herself underneath the covers and with a contented sigh, she fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxX

A/N

I hope you like this chapter. I know It focuses more on Miaka at the moment. i think I made it a little long (hehehe)

if there are some mistakes I'm sorry, it's really hard to type and edit on iPhone.

Kudos to my cuz for helping me out a bit in proof reading.

I would like give a shoutout to bluishred and Yumiko Kaze because it was their stories that first inspired me to finally write my story. There are a lot more authors that I like too so no hard feelings (Chibi mode).


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3

730am

Miaka's alarm woke her up from sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she threw the covers aside and ordered room service. She was going back to the real world today and Keisuke was going to pick her up, when she arrives at LAX.

Heading towards the window, Miaka saw Beijing's streets moving, bustling, so full of life at this early hour.

_Thank the gods I have four more days off before I go back to work _Miaka thought to herself _Jet lag sucks._

Her thoughts were broken when a knock on her door signaled the arrival of her breakfast. After tipping the bell boy, Miaka happily "shoved" food into her mouth

After eating, Miaka brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower.

-/-

20 minutes later

Miaka was applying the final touches of her light make-up, her russet hair blow dried and left down, framing her face in soft waves, wearing a sheer long sleeve red wine colored leopard print that faded to an abstract pattern with gunmetal-bead buttons, black faux leather bustier, black skin tight knit pants and black High-heel ankle booties with almond-shaped toe which accentuated her hazel eyes and fair complexion. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled _I'll never be as pretty as Yui or Leanne, but I'll do_. Enjoying the time she gets to wear civilian clothes because when she gets back home, it's back to answering call lights, giving meds, taking orders and scrubs.

Making one more sweep of the room just to be sure that she didn't leave anything behind, she called the front desk for her luggages to be picked up. Putting her MacBook Air in her Michael Kors handbag, she gathered her papers and walked out of the door after the bell boy collected her luggages

"Thank you for staying at The Peninsula Beijing!" The attendant at the check out counter said as she processed Miaka's credit card

"Thank you. I really enjoyed myself " Miaka answered with a smile

"We hope you have a safe flight, Ms. Yuuki." The attendant said after handing back her card.

"Thank you so much." She replied.

Stepping out of the lobby, she got into her rental car and drove to the airport.

_  
Beijing Capital International Airport

After dropping off the rental car, checking in her luggages at the airport and going thru the security checks,Miaka made it 2o minutes early at the waiting area so she sat down on one of seats at the business class waiting area in the terminal.

Shivering a little from the cold of the air conditioned airport she wore her red wine colored ombré faux leather moto jacket. Then taking out her cellphone she called her brother, Keisuke.

"Hello, Miaka" her brother answered

"Hi Keisuke, you're working nights tonight?" Miaka asked.

"No, I'm just finishing a report that needs to be presented tomorrow" he answered "So what are your flight details again"

"I'm in the waiting area now. My flight is 6810 Asiana airlines to our stop over at Incheon international airport. We're staying there a little over two hours then we'll be flying to LAX via Thai Airways flight 692. We'll be arriving at LA around 12 noon." Miaka said

"Ok, I got all the info. I'll tell mom you called. Stay safe alright." Her brother said

"Yes, I will don't worry." She answered.

After a few minutes a voice overhead announced the flight number and that they were ready to board the aircraft. Miaka got up and prepared her boarding pass. When they announced that the business class were to board the aircraft, Miaka took her bag and walked towards the attendant collecting the boarding passes.

"Thank you for flying, Asiana Airlines" the attendant greeted as she handed her boarding pass

"Thanks" Miaka answered and went thru the walkway going towards the aircraft.

"Hello Ms. Yuuki, your seat would be to your right." A stewardess said smiling at her as she showed her boarding pass.

_Oh good, I'm by the window_. She thought.

There were only four columns with 6 rows of chairs on the business class which left a lot of space between the seats.

Getting herself settled, Miaka sat quietly and stared out of the window watching the sky and the clouds. Ignoring the business class cabin's noise as men and women walked to their respective seats.

Through the overhead, the voice of the captain rang out "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, Hero Aono, speaking. along with co-pilot, Arthur Lim and the rest of the crew of Asiana Airlines flight 6810 we would like to welcome you.."

Miaka's focus snapped back when she heard the name of the captain. _Hero Aono, could it be the same Hero from back home in Tokyo?_

After the safety procedures and all the preparations, by 11:10am they were already up in the air.

When the aircraft had reached the desired altitude and cruise speed, the captain turned off the seatbelt sign.

Unbuckling the seatbelt, Miaka pressed the button for the stewardess.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The stewardess asked

"Is there a way I can speak to the captain?" Miaka inquired following the gut feeling she was getting that it was indeed her friend from Tokyo.

"One moment ma'am, let me check with the captain." the stewardess replied

_It pays to be in the business class._ Miaka thought, a little smug.

After a few minutes the stewardess came back and motioned Miaka to follow her to the cockpit.

The moment they reached the cockpit, Miaka exclaimed "I knew it was you, Hero!"

To which the captain laugh and said "I saw your name on the manifesto, but I wasn't sure it was you, Miaka!"

Flipping some buttons, captain Aono, introduced Miaka to his co-pilot turned around to stand up and have her sit down on the chair.

"You better get me safely to South Korea" Miaka said with a mock serious tone "Keisuke, is going to have you quartered."

"Of course we will" Hero replied "you're flying with the best!"

They talked about Tokyo and their friends back home until Hero unknowingly touched a sensitive subject

"So how are you and Taka?" He asked unaware of what had happened. He had med Taka several times and had liked the guy, who was a gentleman and took care of Miaka.

Miaka's hazel eyes darkened and with a deep breath she answered "Taka is gone. We haven't been together for three years now"

"Oh I'm so sorry I asked" Hero reached out and hugged his friend "i didn't know." He apologized

No. No. It's ok! Don't feel bad" Miaka hastened to assure her friend.

After exchanging phone numbers and email addresses the captain personally escorted her back to her seat after he made her promise to keep in touch.

-  
2:15pm Incheon International airport

It was the beginning of the two hour and fifteen minutes lay over. Miaka had already found the gate where she would be boarding her next plane for the flight home.

Since it was still early she bought a couple of souvenir items from the duty free store and decided to search for a place to eat before her stomach starts growling and embarrass her.

Miaka found a Deli that was pretty close to her gate and decided to stay there a while to pass the time away. Taking out her MacBook, she connected it to the Internet access and was browsing thru some Nursing masters programs that she was interested in applying when she felt a burn start from her chest then cascaded thru out her entire body. The last time she had felt a similar kind of burn was ten years ago, when she summoned Suzaku in the Universe of the Four Gods.

_Suzaku! _She thought to herself _what surprise do you have in store for me now?_

Praying that it didn't mean anything bad was going to happen, she started to wonder if there was something going on in the book. She's going to have to ask her brother later.

Pulling up her hospital's career website, she pulled up her resume, added several things and then edited her cover letter. After she was satisfied, she submitted it to two internal transfer positions at her hospital, both for day shift positions on her floor. Miaka had been working on night shift for three years now. Something she chose to do after breaking up with Taka, it helped that she avoided her bedroom every night when she worked, putting in over time, just to avoid being alone in her apartment. For a brief time she was on ambien CR, a medication prescribed by her doctor when she started suffering from insomnia for the first year of doing night shift. She saved up her money and her PTO only using it when she had to. Since Yui was still working days, Miaka made it to where she worked on the nights Yui worked. The benefit of working 12 hour shifts is that they only had to work three days out of the week which leaves them a lot of down time and working opposite shifts made it fun giving reports when it was change of shifts and she had to endorse her patients to Yui.

Making her decision to work day shift again was a big step for Miaka. The Telemetry floor was always busy no matter what and working nights for quite a while altered her sleep schedule.

"I guess I'm going to have to say hi to Ambien again." she muttered under her breath. "If I get the open position on days."

After closing her email and the career website, Miaka continued to browse the web, ordering new scrubs, paying her cable and phone bills while waiting for the time to board the aircraft.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4

355pm

Miaka walked back to the gate in time for their flight, Thai Airways flight 692.

_Ohh this 11 hour flight is going to kill me_. She thought _thank the gods I have my laptop with me or maybe I'll just sleep thru out the flight._

While waiting, the same heat that permeated her body earlier came back. She looked around to see if something or someone was close, but there was nothing or no one that stood out in the crowd. None of the faces were familiar to her.

_Suzaku, what are you trying to tell me?_ She thought as she boarded the aircraft.

Seated at the First Class cabin, A man ended his phone call to his sister after promising to call her once he was seated. He stretched out his long, lithe legs encased in black trousers. His strong, lean body covered with thunder grey colored long sleeves with single barrel cuffs, jet black blazer and black Dover split toe leather shoes, he checked his Titanium Polo Forty-Five standard automatic Piaget watch for the time. His silky, waist length dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, his honey golden eyes looking out but not seeing anything.

Dr. Rafael Caipidi Shu, the eldest son of one of the most prominent business tycoons in Asia, was on his way back to the US after meeting with his family for a short vacation in South Korea. Most of the businesses now are being handled by his younger sister, Victoria Kang Lin Shu, after he had decided to take up medicine instead of business. His parents respected his decision, but it took a while for his father to accept that his only son had chosen a different career path by taking up medicine instead of business. But his sister had proven that her business acumen rivaled that of their father. Even with the difference in career choices, Victoria would always look to him for his opinion or decision regarding the businesses and refused for him to surrender his shares in stocks to which his sister would always tell him "doctor or not, you're my brother. I am not taking away what is yours by birth."

Having completed his three year residency in internal medicine in San Francisco, 29 year old Rafael decided to start his fellowship training in Cardiology early that September after deciding to move down to Los Angeles. He had his condo in San Francisco rented out and bought a house in Santa Monica roughly nine miles away from the hospital and less than a mile away from Santa Monica State Beach. It was love at first sight when he saw the property, With approximately 12,500 sq ft in total this two home compound has eight bedrooms, thirteen bathrooms, two fully appointed kitchens, two magnificent dining rooms, multiple entertainment areas and parking for five cars. An oasis-like compound set in a verdant and thriving garden of succulent cascading water features and fire elements. The tiled pool and spa are harmoniously framed by both homes offering an integrated and comfortable flow throughout the grounds. That was his escape from the hustle and bustle of his demanding career and life. He had a butler, a cook, 4 maids that maintained the house for him and had already furnished it with the help of an interior decorator. Though it was big, living alone didn't bother him since growing up his parents had always been away on business or some other state of affairs, so this wouldn't be any different. His thoughts was broken by the voice of the captain on the overhead

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, Justin Williams, speaking, along with co-pilot, George Dawn and the rest of the crew of Thai Airways flight 692, we would like to welcome you.."

Then Rafael felt it, a hot sensation that started on the left side of his neck spreading to the rest of his body like warm honey. Then the warmth disappeared just as quickly as it happened.

_What is this?!_ He thought. His mind going thru all he had learned in medicine. Finding no explanation at that time, he just placed it as the stress from moving, traveling and working.

_I probably need to rest. I have one more week off before formally starting my fellowship so I might as well have some R and R_. He thought to himself.

With that decided, Rafael tightened his seatbelt as the aircraft started to move on the runway.

LAX 1245pm

"Miaka! Miaka!"

Keisuke Yuuki called out when he saw his younger sister come out of the arrival area.

"Hi Keske!" Miaka shouted as she launched herself to tackle her brother in a bear hug. Keisuke hugged her back and tried to steady himself from his younger sister's attack. At 5"9, he towered over his sister's 5"3 petite frame.

"Thanks for picking me up." Miaka said when they got to Keisuke's dark blue Audi S4.

"No prob, sis. By the way, Yui asked me to tell you that she'll drop by your apartment after her shift." Keisuke told her as he placed her luggages in the trunk. "Mom also made you some food for lunch and dinner. That way you don't have to cook."

"Oh nice! I'll drop by and say hi to mom." Miaka replied. "So what else has been going on?"

"Nothing much, I finished all the paperworks I needed to submit and then some." Keisuke answered her while keeping his eyes on the road.

After navigating thru LA traffic the siblings reached Miaka's westside apartment. She lived alone in a 702 sq ft one bedroom, one bath, located within the famed Art Deco-style Miracle Mile district, and which is conveniently close to UCLA and the beach.

"So, when do you start working?" Keisuke asked as he helped Miaka bring in her luggages to the apartment.

Miaka fumbled with her keys and answered, "I go back to work in four days. Hopefully that would be enough to get rid of the jet lag."

"How was the seminar?"

"It was pretty good actually, the subject would hit close to home for you since you've been suffering from severe brain injury since you were two years old"

"Ah shut it you idiot! You're probably talking about yourself."

The siblings continued to banter and laugh out until Keisuke said goodbye. Once her brother left, she locked the door and sent a message to Yui that she was home. To which Yui replied that she was going to come over with some of their work mates.

_Ah, so the crew is coming._ Miaka thought._ I have fix up all the presents I got them, before they arrive._

She headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready before her friends arrive. A combined shower and bath, Miaka lit up some of her Awapuhi aromatherapy candles and humming to a song she heard on the radio. She started to shower.  
-

Santa Monica, CA

"Welcome home, sir" John, the butler greeted him when he opened the back passenger's door of the metallic grey Maserati Quattroporte GTS.

"Hello, John. Is everything well?" Rafael answered.

"Yes sir. You have several voice messages in your study. The portrait that you ordered prior to you leaving arrived two days ago, I have taken the liberty of putting it in the study. And the mural in your fencing room is nearly done." The butler answered.

Rafael's dark brown hair veiled his face from one side wisps being blown in the wind. He turned and face the the older man. "Thank you" he said with a quiet smile. "I shall retire in my room."

"Yes sir."

He sauntered off into the house graceful and slow. At six feet tall, his slender built belied the strength he had, leanly muscular and lithe. He looked like some royalty of old. His waist length silky dark brown hair still tied in a loose ponytail over his shoulder.

Rafael entered the master suite of his house, he had taken off the jacket, unbuttoned the three top buttons of his polo shirt. He turned on the iPod dock. Soothing jazz music filled his room. He was still too restless to sleep so he decided to take a shower. Undressing, he stepped into the bathroom. The stone tiles warm on his bare feet. The shower alone was like a small glass room, the walls made out of rock, on the ceiling were 4 rainfall ceiling showers that are surrounded by circular LED lights, 6 body jets, a steam sauna where you can maintain suitable temperature and master the time well according to your need using computerized LCD control, a hand held shower head and a computer control panel with timer. Across the shower, a custom made 8 foot infinity tub with air jets for massage, two VIGO Golden Greek glass vessel sink and faucet set on black Italian marble with the mirror spanning the length of the marble counter meant that it was his and hers sinks and The reflection of two doors on the mirror indicated the his and hers toilets.

Stepping into the shower he turned on the ceiling showers which mimicked rainfall. The water warm and soothing on his tired body.

After his shower, Rafael dressed in black slacks and a white shirt, leaving his hair loose to dry, he sauntered off to his study. Going thru the voice messages on the phone. he had two messages from Dr. Mac Bonner, with whom he was going to do his fellowship, a message from his father, one from his mother and two more messages from Victoria. Once he was done he went to the side of his study where the portrait of a Phoenix in flight was. Surrounded by flames, the Phoenix crimson red wings were spread out, its golden eye staring at him like it was alive, He took hold of the portrait and took it to his room. He hanged it on the wall above the bed. When he moved back to see how it looked. he felt a burning sensation on the left side of his neck causing him to touch the spot where he feel it.

_What is going on? _He wondered

7:40pm

Yui Hongo stood outside the door and rang the doorbell of Miaka's apartment. With her were their friends: Felicity Davis, Drew West, AJ Lim and Ai Matsumoto.

The door opened and Miaka shouted "Hey guys!"

Laughing and hugging, Miaka ushered the group in and had then sit down on the couch while she went to the kitchen to grab sodas and 2 boxes of pizza, a box of bread sticks, an order of carbonara and her mom's cooking.

"So how was work?" Miaka asked. While the group helped themselves  
With the food.

"OMG! That patient 722 was so annoying!" Ai started after taking a swig of her soda " Dom, the PICC line nurse, had just inserted a PICC line on him since all his veins were shot and he needed to be on a heparin drip. Crazy pulled the line out and made a bloody mess!"

"What's the census?" Miaka asked between mouthfuls.

"We're full house right now and doing overflow." AJ answered "Jordan has been calling the per diems to work."

"Thank the gods I'm still off" Miaka laughed "what else is going on?"

"We had a status post CABG pt code on the floor. Good thing Dr. Bonner was on site," Drew said.  
"They rushed him to the OR and took him to ICU."

"Next week there will be some residents training with Dr. Bonner for their fellowship." Felicity piped in.

"Oh good, I hope they're easy to talk to with regards to orders." Miaka replied "I got a call from Jordan couple of hours ago asking if I can work days when I get back."

"Yeah, Jordan mentioned it to me a while ago," Yui said "but I wasn't paying attention to him since he gave me a pt with CVP monitoring and another with blood transfusion. I hate his guts right now."

All of them started laughing, poking fun at their nurse lead.

"I told him I put in my internal application for day shift. So I guess he pulled it up and handed it to Nurse manager and the HR dept. " Miaka stated.

"Nice!" Felicity excitedly said "the A-Team is finally going to be complete and we can handle the floor."

"I guess that's why Jordan would rather work with our group." Ai added.

"Ok, let me change the topic." Drew started. "Tomorrow, everyone's off and I got dibs on one of the volleyball nets at the beach. If everyone is game, we can have a fun day under the sun."

"I'm game" Miaka answered.

"So am I." Yui answered

"We're in" Ai, Felicity and AJ answered.

"I'll carpool with Felicity." Ai said "my brother wants to borrow the car."

"I'm taking the Ducati" Miaka said. Referring to the bike she bought three years ago after the break up. "I'm so not dealing with parking."

"Tetsuya's going to drop me off at the beach." Yui said. "And he's picking me up."

"Well we have to be there at 7am you know how crowded the beach gets with all the locals and the tourists." Drew stated. "I'll take AJ with me so we can set up our area.

"A whole day at the beach! That's my kind of day." Felicity said

After cleaning up the mess they made, Miaka's friends took their leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N so they're both in LA... so close yet so far. Will they ever meet.

My cousin could only proof read some of this, so sorry.

Still I hope you enjoy reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 5

5:30am Thursday morning

Rafael tossed and turned in his bed, he barely got any sleep. Checking the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was only 530am. Groaning, he tossed the covers aside and stood up. Wearing only his pajama bottoms that were slung low on his hips. His silky dark brown hair was unbound, his eyes the golden eyes the color of deep amber and his finely sculpted chest bare he walked to the balcony. The violet sky was starting to give way to crimson and orange, the salty smell of the sea carried by the cool morning breeze caressed his half exposed body, making him shiver a little. He knew that the lack of sleep was not just caused by jet lag. He has spent the whole night poring thru all his books, and surfing the web, trying to find answers regarding the burning sensation he felt on the left side of his neck like he was being burned with red hot pokers. It felt like it was telling him something, that he had to go find something or someone.

_What is this? What do I need to do?_

Sighing, Rafael walked back into his room, put on a long sleeve khaki colored polo, folded the sleeves to his elbows, leaving the last three top buttons unbuttoned, he changed his pajama bottoms into black slacks, tying his silky waist length hair in a half ponytail, he brushed his teeth and then strode out of his bedroom Rafael went downstairs straight to the garage. Grabbing the keys to the red BMW Z4, he started up the engine, placed the top down and drove off with no particular destination in mind.

-/-  
6:00am

Miaka opened her eyes sleepily to the incessant beeping of her alarm. Reaching out a hand to turn it off she checked the time and saw that it was six in the morning. Stretching out like a lazy cat, she flexed her arms and legs, rubbing the sleep off her eyes, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After which she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Miaka was eating 2 chocolate rolls, a bowl of cereal, 4 hard boiled eggs and yogurt, when her phone rang the caller id showing that it was Yui.

"Hello Yui. Good morning" Miaka answered

"Good morning Miaka. Are you eating already?" The other girl replied laughing

"Of course I am." Miaka laughed "so what's up?"

"I just called to let you know to bring another set of clothes for tonight because there is going to be a beach party at 8pm" Yui said "I already told the others."

"Oh ok. I'm going to finish up then so l can leave already. I'll see you at the beach, Yui." Miaka said

" ok see you" Yui ended.

After she had finished her food, Miaka went to her bedroom to change into a red and gold monokini that she covered up with khaki colored linen beach pants and white strapless ruffled cover up. Then she packed her towel, sunblock, a small purse with her wallet, ID and licenses, a small make up bag, red push-up halter top bikini with ruched low-rise hipkini bottom, gold sequin cover up, red satin shorts and gold colored sandals. In two separate bags that would fit in the side bags of her red and black Ducati Hyperstrada.

Miaka smiled wistfully as she remembered the reason she bought the bike three years ago. She did it as a rebellious decision after Taka left her, but she never regretted it. Her brother, Keisuke, on the other hand went ballistic and dragged her to buy all the protective gear she needed for the bike. All her protective gear was crimson red in color from the fusion lei boots, Women's Thorax Pro Chest Protector, women's racing leather jacket, speedstar spine guard with extra back insert, Stella bionic 2 protection jacket, force field body armour pro pants, wrist brace, ankle brace to the custom made flaming Phoenix design helmet. somehow even after all those years the former priestess still represented the colors of the god she had summoned. Putting on the protective gear, she headed towards the door, grabbed her keys from the hooked and locked her front door. she went out to the garage where her car and her bike was parked. Putting the bags in the side bag carriers of the Ducati, Miaka straddled the bike and twisted her hair before putting on the helmet. Sticking the key into the ignition, she revved up the engine and rode out.

-/-

6:35am

Rafael had been driving around Santa Monica for over an hour. He had stopped and grabbed a coffee and a breakfast sandwich at Starbucks, stopping only to finish the sandwich then headed out to drive again. He was on the road when he heard his phone ring. Putting the top of the BMW Z4 back, he placed the earpiece on his right ear and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rafael said

"Hello Brother dear, how are you?" His sister's voice came thru the line.

"I'm fine, Tory. Just driving around. How about you?" Rafael replied calling her by the nickname that only family called her.

"I just arrived in Hong Kong a couple of hours ago. Mother and father already flew back to Beijing." Victoria said

Doing a mental calculation of the time difference he figured out it was 9:35pm in Hobg Kong.

"Raf, is anything wrong?" His sister asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No." He said in a clipped tone

Chuckling softly Victoria said "Rafael Caipidi Shu, please don't bother lying to me. It's 6:35am over there in Santa Monica and you're driving around the city."

**_Should I tell her that the reason I am out on the road this early is because I can't stop thinking about the burning sensation on my neck._** _No! She's going to freak out and worry about you, just keep it to yourself until you've figured it out_

"Tory, I'm fine. I'm just suffering from jet lag." Rafael answered.

"Ok, if you say so, Raf. On my point of view you're just probably need to settle down with a woman." His sister said

"Being a bachelor does not mean I'm lonely." He replied coolly.

"Raf, it's about time you settle down and give me nieces and nephews to spoil, to inherit your vast fortune and a woman to take care of you." Victoria said.

"I told you I want to focus on my medical career first and if such a woman exists in this world, don't worry I'll let you know." Rafael answered.

"Ok Rafael, if that's what you say. I love you, take care."

"I love you too, Tory, take care"

After ending the call. Rafael shook his head at the last part of the conversation. He told his parents and his sister that he would focus first on his medical career, while they acquiesced to that, they never fail to remind him to think about starting a family. At one point his mother had suggested an arranged marriage to which he vehemently disagreed to. If he was to find a woman to be with forever, it would be on his own terms, because he wants to be certain that whoever that woman would be would see beyond his medical degree, the trust fund, the stocks and shares he has and the fortune his family carries. He wants to be sure that special woman would see him as a man and love him for himself.

As he stopped on a stop light at Wilshire blvd, a black and red Ducati Hyperstrada stopped beside his car. The rider was dressed in crimson red protective gear so he could not tell if it was a woman or a man.

_A Ducati Hyperstrada. Good taste. That is a fine machine_. Rafael thought. Suddenly he felt a searing hot sensation on the left side of his neck. His body was enveloped in a rush of warm energy, His heart started pounding an erratic rhythm. But he felt soothed by the energy. Now I have to figure out why my heart is pounding like a school boy.

-/-

Miaka came to a stop at a stop light on Wilshire blvd between a Black honda and a red BMW Z4. While waiting for the light to turn green, she felt the familiar rush of energy envelope her body like warm honey. She tried to look around but faces were obscured by light, tint and glass.

_Suzaku, what are you trying to tell me? Is there something wrong in the book? Is something going to happen in my world. Please enlighten me_

When the light turned green Miaka sped off with the BMW Z4 keeping pace with her bike. She paid no attention to the car and just made her way to the beach while the BMW stopped and made a turn like it was going to the mall.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N I didn't have anyone to beta this for me.. So sorry about that. Still I hope you enjoy reading my story.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

7:10am

Buttoning up two buttons of his polo, Rafael stepped out of his car after finding parking nearby the Third Street Promenade: an upscale shopping, dining and entertainment complex in the downtown area of Santa Monica. All the shops were still closed. He headed to 1221 Ocean ave. where his sister owned a penthouse apartment. He knew that Victoria wouldn't mind him staying there while waiting for the restaurants and shops to open. The Bellman greeted him as he walked thru the door. He gave him a nod and a small smile and continued on to the elevator. Producing the key to his sister's apartment. He went in and locked the door behind him. Going into one of the bedrooms, he took off his polo shirt and opened the closet. He still had a some clothes at his sister's place which she had insisted in case he was too tired to drive home or if he didn't want to go home. Changing into just the trousers of his pajamas.. He closed the blinds before he laid down on the bed. That's when Rafael felt how tired he was. A few minutes his golden eyes fluttered closed and the former emperor was asleep.

-/-

7:00am

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is here!" Miaka yelled as she and Yui approached the beach blanket where Felicity, AJ, Drew and Ai were seated.

"Great! I'm starving" as Drew stood up to help the girls carry the coffee and bags from 212 Pier Cafe.

As everyone started looking thru the bags for their sandwiches and taking the coffee cups with their names on it, they fell into companionable silence with the occasional "Miaka!" Being shouted due to the girl's excessive gluttony.

"Seriously Miaka! With the amount of food you eat, it's a wonder you're not gaining weight! " Felicity said between bites of her sandwich

"Great metabolism!" Miaka answered with a catty grin

After eating the group mutually decided to rest before starting the game of beach volleyball. Taking off their cover ups the girls started applying sun block lotion. Helping each other put lotion on each other's back while gossiping about the latest fashion, celebrities, movies and music. It was mutually decided that no one was going to talk about work on their fun day at the beach. People we starting to fill up the beach they could see the pier and the boardwalk filling up with people: local and tourists as Santa Monica was a tourist destination.

After an hour and a half of rest and sun bathing the group started playing beach volleyball: Yui, Miaka and AJ on one team and Felicity, Ai and Drew on the other. As they played you can here all of them taunting, joking, cheering and bating each other while the ball was being volleyed from one side of the net to the other, you would hear "my ball! Your ball" or "hit it dummy!" Being called out while they played. Several times they would stop for water breaks.

As the sun got higher, the group stopped playing and set up two beach umbrellas to shield them from the hot rays of the sun. Drew, AJ and Felicity offered to go grab some gelato at Angelato's cafe while Ai, Yui and Miaka stay to keep their place at the beach and just relax. Right after they left, Miaka put on her shades and laid down on the beach towel as her Hazel eyes fluttered down, she caught a flash of crimson red on her peripheral vision causing her to sit up abruptly.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Yui asked.

"I don't know, Yui. I think I saw Suzaku glide by" Miaka said uncertain.

"Oh Seiryu, are you sure." Yui replied in a hushed tone.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming, Yui." Miaka said wondering what she saw meant.

"I hope you are just dreaming." Yui said as she watched the other girl lay back down.

-/-

12 noon

_He couldn't see their faces it was like they were blurred out, hazy but he could hear them talking, he could make out a child's voice and an older man, he could make out a room but it was too blurry to make out the details like he was looking thru a silk screen._

_**The priestess of Suzaku? Who is that"**_

_**According to the legend. The character that appears on his majesty's neck from time to time, indicates that you are to protect the priestess who will someday summon Suzaku.**_

Rafael sat up with his golden eyes scanning the room. He was sweaty even if the A/C was turned on to cool the apartment. He raked his hand thru his hair.

_That's weird, I can't even remember my dream._

Checking his watch he saw that it was lunchtime. Sighing he got up and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then he changed into dark blue denims, black lace up shoes and a dark blue short sleeves shirt. Combing his hair and putting it into a half ponytail, he put on his sunglasses and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring how beautiful he looks. Golden eyes looked back at him. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in China and his family a prominent name across Asia, but here in the US, he was just a young doctor, no one really knew his pedigree unless they make the connection between him and his sister or if he shows up during the board of directors meetings, wherein he's presence was absolutely required. But here in a different country that was a melting pot of different cultures, he was able to have some semblance of normalcy being so far away from home. After tidying up the room, he left the apartment to join the world outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I know it's taking the two lovers a looooong time to meet but don't worry... By next chapter they'll meet and then it gets fun after that!

This is probably one of my short chapters.. Also I didn't have anyone to beta for me... Still I hope you enjoy reading


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

8:40pm

The beach party has started. A huge section of the beach close to the boardwalk was cordoned off and there were several makeshift bars for alcohol. The sky was clear with all the stars scattered on the sky and a full moon was out. Lights from the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel lit up the night. Rafael wandered around the pier after moving his car to the pier's parking lot. Ever since he has started, med school, he didn't have the chance to go to the pier anymore. There were still a lot of people at the pier and walking around to and from the mall and there was that beach party on the beach at the side of the pier where a lot of people were dancing, drinking or talking in groups.

Rafael had unbuttoned his polo shirt, his dark brown silky hair was half ponytailed down his back and a hand tucked in the pocket of his dark blue jeans. Out of nowhere, heat permeated his body as the burn sensation on the side of his neck flared. He felt this strange energy surround him, he tried to walk it off but he felt compelled to go to the beach to the direction of the party.

_I guess I'm going to find out what this means tonight or maybe I'm just losing my mind. _He thought and resigned himself to the fate that awaits him.

Miaka stood by one of the tables that was set up for the beach party with Yui, Ai and Felicity, The Drew and AJ had dropped off their cars at their respective apartments and Keisuke came over to pick up her Ducati. The plan was to take a cab home so they could let their hair down and enjoy the night so the guys had gone over to the bar to get their group some drinks. Suddenly Miaka felt herself surrounded by energy and it surrounded her from head to toe. She could feel it in her veins then she was startled by a tap on her shoulder. It was Drew.

"Here's your drink, Miaka." Handing her a cup of Cranberry juice and vodka on ice.

"Oh thanks." Miaka replied, taking the cup from him.

"Welcome" he replied back as he and AJ passed the rest of the drinks around all of which were vodka and cranberry juice on ice.

As the friends talked about what to do the next day, Miaka excused herself to go use the restroom which was at the boardwalk. As she weaved thru the people dancing and standing on the side, in true Miaka fashion she tripped! But before she could hit the sand her waist was surrounded by a a strong arm, she was pulled back against a very warm and hard chest that she felt vibrate with a laugh and she felt like she had been shocked with a live wire.

"That was close." The man said, his hold on her waist did not loosen one bit.

"Thank you" Miaka replied. Great Miaka trip on yourself will you she mentally castigated herself

A slight movement from her made him loosen his arm. What or rather who she saw when she turned around made her heart stop, hazel eyes widen and the color drain from her face.

" Ho... Hotohori!" She said shocked. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Are you ok?" The man in front of her asked. His eyebrows furrowed not hearing the name she had said.

Miaka was rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear or see anything else except the 6 foot tall, slender man, his broad, finely muscled chest she had leaned on earlier, his long, silky, brown hair half ponytail down his back, his beautiful face and his golden eyes were still as she remembered. Albeit he looks slightly older, still she would never forget her second seishi, her most devoted warrior and emperor of Hong-Nan. Standing just a hairs breath from her was Hotohori of the Suzaku SichiSeishi!

"Miss... Are you ok?" His deep voice, like warm honey reached her and pulled her from her revelry.

"I... I'm f-f-fine" she stuttered. _**Suzaku! is this real?! Please don't play this cruel joke on me!**_

Holding her upper arm gently, the man led her out of the crowds of people to a much more quiet part of the beach some distance from the party.

Rafael was in a state of shock. A plethora of emotions and thoughts going thru him at a rapid pace. He had seen the girl walk pass him and when she tripped, he instinctively turned and grabbed her to keep her from falling. What he didn't expect was what he felt when his arm encircled her waist he could feel the sequins cool against his skin but her bare skin was so warm and he felt jolts of electricity travel thru his body. When he pulled her to his chest, his heart started pounding and he prayed that she didn't hear or feel it. It felt so right that he hold her that way. She felt familiar, but he was sure he has never met her. Yet when she looked at him, the shocked expression on her face told him that she knew him, she recognized him from somewhere.

The calm in his voice belied the turmoil he was feeling inside. "Are you feeling better, miss?"

_He doesn't recognize or remember me._ She sadly thought "Yes I am. Thank you for saving me from embarrassing myself." She said "I am quite clumsy" a blush stained her cheeks.

"No problem" he answered coolly. "My name is Rafael." He smiled.

The moment he smiled, she melted. "I'm Miaka." She answered.

"What a pretty name." He reached out to tuck a stray strand behind her ear, Then was shocked at being so forward.

"Uhm.. I need to get back, Rafael. My friends are going to worry about me." Miaka said.

Oh ok. Would you want me to accompany you. Just to make sure that you don't trip again." He said.

"Nah, I think I'll be safe for now." She replied with an easy smile. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you." He replied back

Miaka turned and started to walk back to the beach party while Rafael watched her retreating figure noting her russet hair being blown by the breeze, the sway of her hips, how her sequin top sparkled from the lights and he got the feeling that if he let her go now, he wouldn't know how to see her again. And the prospect of not seeing her didn't sit well with him. Making an impulsive decision he started after her.

"Wait!" He said as he walked fast towards her.

She stopped and turned around at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" she answered.

"I hope you don't find this too forward, but if it's ok with you, may I see you again?" Rafael said. A smile played on his lips.

"I guess it's ok. Since you saved me from embarrassing myself." Miaka answered. "How about we meet at the mall tomorrow around 1pm?"

"Sure." His heart leaped and did backflips in his chest but he fought to keep his exterior calm. "Where do we meet?"

"How about in front of the Armani exchange store. It's big enough and none of us would miss it." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye" she answered. And headed back to the party. _Here goes nothing_ she thought.

-/-

"Where have you been?" Ai asked Miaka over the music.

"I just needed some air and I went to the bathroom at the boardwalk. "Miaka answered.

Ai seemed to accept her explanation and Miaka didn't want to talk about meeting a guy to her friends at the moment, not until she has spoken to Yui and her brother.

"AJ,can you grab me another drink please?" Miaka requested.

"Really! What am I? A maid" AJ said feigning hurt. But still went to the bar to grab drinks. While the rest of the group started dancing to the music being played and just had fun for the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N finally! They meet! And it only gets better! Sorry if it took a looong time for them to meet, destiny wasn't prepared yet...

Sorry didn't have anyone to beta for me. But I hope you enjoy reading it.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Friday

Rafael couldn't sleep. Looking at the alarm clock on the night table it was 3:02am. His thoughts kept wondering to what happened at the beach yesterday evening. Wearing only the trousers of his pajamas, he got up from bed and stepped out to the balcony. The cool sea breeze caressed his skin. There was no use attempting to sleep since every time he would close his eyes all he would see is a pair of hazel colored eyes.  
The name of his sweet tormentor

_Miaka_..

She was a mystery to him and he wanted to find out more about her. The reaction she had inadvertently caused when he held her that brief moment took him unawares that he didn't have time to react and he didn't have a choice but go with the flow. There was something about her that attracted him like a moth to a flame and he really didn't give damn if he got burned. That's what worried Rafael, he has never been that reckless, especially with a girl he barely met. He couldn't remember meeting her in the past yet, his heart, mind and soul somehow recognized her and was urging him to abandon logic and take her as his own.

_Tomorrow will tell me more. _He thought as he turned and went back into his room. Laying down in bed he closed his eyes and dreamt of a particular russet haired girl with sparkling hazel eyes.

-/-

It was 3am and she could not sleep. Miaka was still in shock. She had just met her former Seishi, the Former Emperor of Hong Nan. Hotohori's reborn! Suzaku had allowed her second seishi to be reborn! But why!? She racked her brain for answers. When she saw him, it took all her strength not to throw her arms around him. He looked the same albeit older, more mature, but he was as beautiful as ever. He still had that air of authority that surrounds him, that commanding presence that he had when he was the Emperor of Hong Nan. It made Miaka wonder how much of his qualities did he take from his former life. But she knew she was going get some of her questions answered tomorrow.

It was already established that Hotohori's reborn didn't remember his past life and that saddened Miaka. His name now is Rafael. She thought, _Suzaku, you have allowed Taka to be reincarnated in this world. Now my second seishi, Hotohori, has been reincarnated!? I know it's a miracle but why have you allowed it? Would it be too much to ask to have all my Seishis reborn too?_

Burying her face in her pillow, Miaka let out a shout to release the tension. After which, she grabbed her cellphone she called Yui's number.

"Hello" a sleepy voice answered.

"Yui, sorry to wake you. I needed to talk to someone." Miaka said.

" Miaka, it's past three in the morning. Couldn't this wait?" Yui's sleepy, irritated voice filtered thru.

"Hotohori was reborn." Miaka said.

In her bed, Yui, sat up suddenly. All the sleep gone from her after her best friend's revelation.

"What?! Are you certain it's him?" Yui asked.

"Yes." The girl on the other line said. "But he doesn't remember who he was in the book. His name is Rafael."

Taking a deep breath, Yui tried to calm down. _If Miaka's seishis were allowed to be reborn in this world, is it possible that her own seishis be reborn too?_ Yui shook the thought out of her head.

It's been years since they have traveled in and out of the book, but she chose not to remember everything that happened in it, Relegating the memories in the deepest recesses of her mind. She didn't want to remember how her own weakness and hatred ruined her and almost destroyed her friendship with Miaka. It took a long time for her to finally forgive herself, even if Miaka had forgiven her long ago. So Yui swore to protect her best friend no matter what. When Tamahome was reborn as Taka in their world, she was truly happy for the both of them. But when Taka had left her best friend. She had held her and cried with her. She saw how her heart broke. Now, she was a little apprehensive about the appearance of another of Miaka's seishi she didn't know what his appearance portends.

"Miaka, so what are you planning to do?" Yui asked keeping her voice neutral.

"Well, he had asked me to meet up with him again so we're meeting up tomorrow at 1pm." Miaka replied.

1pm? Is it a whole afternoon thing? Because remember we have to meet up for practice at 530pm." She reminded Miaka.

"Oh dang it! I forgot about that!" Miaka groaned.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you bring him to practice?" Yui suggested.

"Ooooook, so you expect me to drag the former emperor of Hong Nan to our practice!" Miaka screeched "are you crazy!"

"Shush! It's too early for your loud voice!" Yui chided and explained to her best friend "he does not remember that he's a former emperor, Miaka. I think it would be safe enough to bring him and that way the whole group could meet him. If he doesn't go with you, fine. If he does, then it's fine too."

"Are you sure?" Miaka said doubtful about the whole thing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll let the others know to expect that you're bringing someone. Also I'll let Keisuke know." Yui said

"Oh right. My brother has to know." Miaka stated in a bored tone. But she knew her best friend was right. It was her brother who was reading the book when Hotohori and Tamahome were fighting for her attention and love.

"Ok then. I'll keep you updated." Miaka said

"Ok then. Bye" Yui replied ending the call.

Miaka then whispered softly a prayer for everything to go well and finally closed her eyes.

-/-

12 noon

Rafael stepped out of shower. And walked over to door of the walk in closet in order to get ready to meet with the girl who unknowingly made his heart turn and somersault as if it was doing a Cirque du Soleil show in his chest. He started to dress himself. Picking a crimson polo shirt, black slim fit denims and black leather boots. He decided to bring his black Letterman leather jacket just in case. Combing his waist length hair he secured it in a half ponytail and assessed how he looked, He knew that he carried himself very well and that he was definitely good looking, but for some reason it was Miaka's opinion that would matter to him.

"Bloody hell, it's not like I'm going on a date! I'm just meeting the girl" he told himself

Then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said.

"Sir, are you going to be home for dinner?" John, the butler inquired.

"I don't think so, John. But have Emile make something for dinner, just in case." Rafael answered.

"Very well Sir." The butler replied and excused himself.

One final look on the mirror. He took his wallet and his cellphone from the night table and stepped out of his room. Checking his Piaget watch it indicated that it was 12:24pm. He headed downstairs to take the keys to the BMW Z4. Revving up the engine, Rafael drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N sorry for the late update... I got busy with work and my son that I could barely even type. Also, I suffered a little writer's block. Now I'm happy that I'm over it.

I'm sorry that for the past chapters i haven't had anyone beta for me since my cousin has been busy. Still, I hope you enjoy reading :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 9

12:50pm

Miaka finally found street parking that would fit her BMW 540i near the Third Street Promenade. Stepping out of the car, she self consciously pulled down her short sleeved leopard print tunic top over her black studded mesh leggings. She had left her russet hair loose, with its loose waves framing her face and light make up. She bent down to brush off some invisible dirt off her black leather wedge booties as she tried to calm down. Straightening up, she took a deep breath, put on her brown cat eye sunglasses, she started walking slowly towards their meeting place.

She was a little apprehensive about meeting Hotohori's reborn. It pained her that he didn't remember her and she so wanted to remind him of who he was and who she was. But she knew it was wrong to do that. She  
Mentally reminded herself to school her emotions and keep them in check. She did not want to scare him. She knew in time his memories will come back. Right now she has to remember that he is _just_ Rafael

As Miaka neared the Armani Exchange store, she saw him standing like a model posing for a photo shoot. At six feet tall he was not easy to miss. The man exuded a certain elegance that made people turn and look at him no matter how casual he dressed and looked.

Miaka smiled at the memory of Rafael... Hotohori in the book when they were about to travel to Mt. Daichi-San. One if the ministers had mentioned that no matter how casual his majesty's garments were, his elegance cannot be hidden.

_You speak the truth, so I shall not consider it flattery_. She remembered him saying. Now Miaka wondered if Hotohori's narcissism had carried over to Rafael. After all it would not be like him without that ridiculously adorable trait.

Rafael's eyes narrowed thru the crowd when he felt her. He didn't see her first but felt her approach as if she had some sort of homing device or radar that alerted him of her presence. It sent a shiver down his spine. In spite of the onslaught of feelings that coursed thru him like lava and his heart doing another Cirque du Soleil show in his chest, outwardly he remained calm and collected.

Within a minute, Miaka's petite frame stood in front of him. Smiling as she placed her glasses on top of her head, she asked him "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all." He replied smoothly with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I guess we need proper introduction" Miaka said "my name is Miaka Yuuki." As she held out her hand.

"My name is Rafael Shu." Rafael said. Conveniently leaving out the title "doctor" for once, he wanted to be a regular guy for the woman in front of him.

When he took her hand, a jolt of electricity coursed thru him like he was stricken by lightning. He saw a vision of a younger Miaka, her hair in two buns tied with ribbons and a brown school uniform and he saw a younger man much like himself wearing crimson and gold robes worthy of royalty standing on a dais where an ornate throne was.

_This young lady will obtain the power of Suzaku. The Priestess of Suzaku..._

Miaka saw the spark of recognition in his eyes but as quickly as it came it was gone. "Ahem" clearing her throat. And that seemed to have woken him up from his revelry.

"Maybe I can have my hand back" Miaka teased as she indicated her hand which he still held.

"Oh, my apologies." Rafael said softly as he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand before letting go.

The touch of his lips on her skin sent a trail of fire throughout Miaka. She took a deep breath to calm herself and asked "Rafael, is there anywhere you want to go?" Surprised she sounded normal.

"Not really. If you want, we can just walk around." Rafael said. As they started walking.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Miaka asked casually as she silently prayed for her stomach not to embarrass her.

"I'm not really hungry, but if you're are, we can go and have a late lunch. My treat." Rafael replied.

"You don't have to" Miaka started to say.

"I insist" Rafael said as he gently steered her towards Trastavere Italian Ristorante.

Miaka gasped when she saw where he was taking her. Rafael chuckled and assured her "don't worry about it. I did say it's my treat."Noting her discomfort, Rafael added "if you don't mind, I'll order for you." Taking her elbow gently as a server took them to a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"Whoa! That was fast." Miaka commented after they were seated.

"Oh, they know me." Rafael said. Not expounding on the fact that the owner is a close friend of the family.

"I guess you eat here a lot" Miaka said assuming that is why they got seated quickly.

Rafael didn't bother to correct her. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is. The truth is that he has not been in that restaurant in years, but that didn't matter when you know the boss. He liked the fact that he was being treated like a normal man. The woman seated in front of him didn't care and didn't know the trust fund, stocks and degrees he has. But he knew he can't keep the truth from her forever. This train of thought got him wondering why oh why Miaka's acceptance of him mattered so much. Rafael decided to leave that thought for another day. Now, he's just going to enjoy her company.

A waiter came to take their order. Rafael then dictated two orders of Mediterranea salads, Rigatoni Vodka pasta and Italian soda. He would've ordered wine but remembered that they were both driving and that he wouldn't risk her safety.

When the food arrived Miaka's eyes were huge as saucers. "OMG! You're kidding me right?!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and just said "Bon appetit." His golden eyes warm

The waiter came back after a few minutes inquiring if they needed anything else. Looking at the russet haired woman seated in front of him, she shook her head no. Rafael then said "that would be all." The waiter gave a slight bow and took his leave.

Miaka tried her hardest to eat normal and not shovel food into her mouth. The food was heavenly. Rafael's choices were really good. "The food is good!" Miaka said "thank you" her hazel eyes shining.

"No problem. I was throwing it to chance since I really didn't know what you like." Rafael admitted. Entranced by her eyes and her smile.

"You did a great job in choosing" Miaka replied.

"I'm happy to hear that." He replied coolly even though he felt like jumping because he made her smile.

"Rafael, I was meaning to ask you something." Miaka started.

"Sure, ask away" He said.

"Well.. Uhmm.. I was wondering if you would want to come with me to practice at 530pm." She said adding quickly "you don't have to go if you don't want to." Averting her eyes.

"What practice is it?" He inquired. Wanting to find out more even though he already decided to go with her.

"Just band practice with my friends." She answered keeping her eyes lowered.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearing three in the afternoon.  
"So how many friends are in your band?" He asked casually.

"Well there are six of us." Miaka answered "Yui, Ai, Felicity, Drew, AJ and yours truly"

"Well then, I guess I better bring something to make sure I'll be in your friends' good graces." Rafael said as he got the waiter's attention.

"You don't have to.." Miaka protested

"I insist." He said as he reached over for her hand and his golden eyes locked onto her hazel ones. Another vision passed thru Rafael's eyes. A vision of a younger Miaka in brown school girl clothes eating voraciously on an ornate table laden with different Chinese delicacies and fruits, surrounded by people that seem familiar to him and yet he couldn't figure out who they were.

_He remembered something! _Miaka thought as she watched his golden eyes change into a deep amber like he was deep in thought. Then as quickly as it came it was gone.

Closing his eyes, Rafael managed to gather himself before the waiter came, his hand still holding Miaka's hand, his thumb doing lazy circles on the back of her hand. When the waiter arrived he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"How may I help you, Sir?" The waiter inquired

"Yes, I would like to order four Rustico sandwiches and four Delizioso sandwiches for pick up at 5pm." Rafael said looking at Miaka for a confirmation of the time. She nodded her head quietly.

"You really didn't need to do that." Miaka said quietly her eyes downcast.

Seeing her sad shredded Rafael's insides that he would have given anything to make her smile. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms and kiss away the sadness from her face.

"I'm sorry" Rafael said sincerely. "I just wanted to do this for you. I got ahead of myself. At least humor me this time. Please?"

Giving him a tentative smile, Miaka said "ok, apology accepted."

After Rafael paid the bill, he and Miaka started walking around the Promenade. As they walked they started talking about their interests to which Miaka revealed that she enjoyed shopping or window shopping, swimming, volleyball, rollerblading, singing and dancing and she found out the some of Rafael's hobbies were reminiscent of his former life like Fencing, Martial arts, chess and swimming.

Seeing her smile and talk animatedly made Rafael's heart somersault all over the place and it made him genuinely happy to see her smiling and laughing so carefree.

Several times they stopped at a store. With Miaka looking at certain clothes, shoes or accessories. It took all of Rafael's willpower not to pull out his credit card and purchase whatever she wanted or whatever she showed interest in. But somehow he knew it would upset her and that was that last thing he wanted to do. So he would just casually watch her and her endless facial expressions, answer her questions about how a certain outfit looked or exclaim about the price tag while silently noting what she liked but his expression never betrayed anything.

Checking his watch he saw that it was ten minutes before 5pm. Rafael suggested that they head back to the restaurant to pick up their order. Miaka nodded her head and smiled.

_I wish I could always see her smile _Rafael thought while they walked towards the restaurant. He took the bags with all the sandwiches and declined Miaka's offer to carry the other bag.

"So do you want to follow me or do you have any suggestions" Miaka asked.

"I think it would be best if I follow you with my car." Rafael answered smoothly even if deep inside he would rather drive her to the band practice. "Just show me where you're parked and I'll bring my car around."

Walking Miaka to her car, Rafael took note of the Blue BMW 540i and where she was parked. As he walked off to bring his own car to where she was parked, Miaka took several deep breaths attempting to calm herself down. It's_ just Hotohori.. or rather Rafael, my second seishi! There is nothing wrong with that! Stop reading too deeply into things _Miaka thought to herself.

Rafael didn't want to leave her side. The moment he left, he immediately felt bereft of her presence, like a ship that had lost its anchor. He was at a loss regarding his feelings and emotions regarding the russet haired girl he left behind. When he got to his car. He placed the bags on the passengers seat, got in the car and drove of to where the woman who turned him over inside and out was parked. In five minutes he was parked the BMW Z4 behind her car and stepped out to let Miaka know he was back. Lightly tapping on her window. Miaka's eyes widened when she saw his car after she rolled the window down.

"Shall we go?" He said coolly. causing Miaka to snap back to reality.

"Y-yes of course. We're going to Drew's place because that's where everything is set up." Miaka replied "just follow me."

"I hope you don't mind me asking if I could have your number in case we get separated by traffic" Rafael explained.

"Of course" Miaka said as she quietly thought I was thinking he would want it for himself.

After exchanging numbers, they both got into their respective cars and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry! I've been feeling under the weather lately. That's why updates have been slow. Also I don't have my cousin to beta for me so pretty much I try to check my work before posting.

Please enjoy reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 10

Miaka hated traffic. The eight minute drive from the promenade to Drew's house became a thirty minute drive. There was an accident on their side of the rode and police had vehicles going thru a detour. Putting on her earpiece she dialed Rafael's number who was a car behind her.

"Hello" his smooth, warm voice filtered thru the earpiece on her ear.

"Hi." She answered. "Normally it takes eight to ten minutes to get to Drew's house from the promenade." Blushing at the sound of his voice.

Laughter filtered thru the earpiece again, calming her frazzled nerves. "I think we'll be alright." He said in a an amused tone.

Smiling to herself she replied "I guess you're right. I'll pull over when we turn on the next street and we'll use the back roads to Fantasia."

"Back roads to Fantasia? That's the first time I heard that." He said amusement still present in his voice.

"Yes, originally by me. So it's copyrighted." She said. "I'll meet you at the corner.

"Ok then" he replied before cutting the call.

After signaling to make a right turn, Miaka stopped at a corner and waited for Rafael to make the turn.  
When she saw his car. She rolled down her window and signaled him. He in turn acknowledged her by waving his hand.

They made it to Drew's house without incident. They both drove up the open driveway where several cars were already parked. Parking their cars. They both got out. Miaka went over to Rafael's side of the car as he got out.

"Nice ride." She said. As she assessed the car.

"Thank you for the compliment" he replied, watching her intently.

"So you have a 2012 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 335 horsepower, 332 lb-ft torque, seven speed, dual clutch, sport automatic with the M aerodynamic package and the M sport package." Miaka said.

Whistling low, Rafael said "I'm impressed. A woman who knows cars. But then I should have known that since you have 2003 e39 BMW 540i."

"Well, I have an older brother so that would explain some of it." She said. "C'mon, they're waiting and I think the sandwiches you got might save us."

"Ok then." Rafael said "shall we?"

"Yes of course." Miaka said. Leading the way to the detached garage where they had all the instruments and recording equipment.

"Hey what took you so long?" AJ asked. When he caught sight of Miaka.

"There was an accident and detours were crappy. So I took the back roads to Fantasia." Miaka explained adding "oh, by the way, let me introduce you all to Rafael Shu. I met him at the beach party."

"Hey there!" "Hi!" "Wassup!" "Hello!" "Sup!"

"Hello everyone." Rafael greeted back.

A guy with blond hair and gray colored eyes wearing a black MMA shirt and cargo pants "My name is Drew." Introducing himself. "C'mon I'll give ya a tour of the place so you can at least find the bathroom." Laughing as he said it.

"I think we should all go before you think of pushing him into the pool" a girl wearing an asymmetrical blue top over black bootleg pants with shoulder length blond hair and ice blue colored eyes said. "I'm Yui, by the way." She added

"My name is Ai." A girl with jet black hair and jet black eyes wearing a purple maxi dress said.

A girl wearing a green shirt and a black denim jumper, her eyes were blue green and her dark brown hair worn up in a ponytail. "I'm Felicity"

"And I'm AJ" a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a plaid polo shirt with dark blue denim jeans said finishing the round of introductions.

The group led by Drew, showed Rafael around the house after they were done, Rafael said "nice house. Very cozy."

"Thanks. I inherited it from grandma before she went back to London. I guess I got lucky. Three bedroom, two bath, private backyard and a pool. Drew said.

"Oh by the way, Rafael brought food in case anyone was hungry.. You know.. Peace offering" Miaka piped up as she held two bags.

A cacophony of voices and thanks came as AJ and Felicity took the bags from Miaka and hustled everybody to the table. Yui went to the kitchen and brought several cups and hot green tea.

"We can't afford to lose our voices now so no cold drinks yet!" Yui said over the din.

Miaka caught Rafael's eye and just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Rafael's golden eyes glimmered with amusement as he smiled back, thinking _it was never like this at the house. Everything was so serious, cold and quiet. While here it's noisy but there is warmth. I like this._

"Hey Yui, is Keisuke and Tetsuya coming over?" Miaka asked as she put away a sandwich for her brother and his friend to share.

"Tetsuya called earlier. They're going over to West Hollywood to secure a gig for us." Yui said "they might drop by later on."

"Where at?" AJ asked in between bites.

"House of Blues at Sunset blvd" Yui answered

Oh dang! That's a big deal!" Felicity Squealed.

"I hope we get it. So let's finish up so we can practice." Drew said.

"Uh huh. I hope we get it!" Miaka said carefully avoiding Rafael's gaze.

"So if you don't mind me asking" Rafael said after a sip from his tea "what does everyone do in the band"

"Drew and Miaka do vocals, I play the bass guitar, Yui does keyboards and the mixer depending on the song, Felicity does the drums and AJ plays acoustic guitar. But we can do some changes if needed since Drew can play keyboards and Miaka does bass anyone can do vocals depending on the song." Ai said volunteering the information.

"We just do this on the side, you know, to unwind. But if we get enough exposure then we can probably do this full time." AJ said.

"What is the name of your group?" Rafael asked

"Celestiaaleja" Felicity answered "it's Finnish for celestials."

"Felicity is part Finnish that's why." Miaka explained.

"I see. I can't wait to hear you all practice then." Rafael said. Noticing that Miaka's face started to turn pink.

"So let's go then!" Yui urged

After clearing up the dining room. The group marched to the detached garage.

-/-

"So what's the song line up?" Felicity asked.

"We can do "Cups" first since we'll be doing it with just the cups, tables and microphones overhead." Ai suggested.

"That's right." As Yui fixed up the microphones as Drew pulled out the wooden card table from the side of the garage. "Then we can just decide what else to do after recording that song."

"So we're doing the version with four people, right? Complete with harmonies." AJ clarified as he finished setting up the recording equipment.

"Yes we are." Ai answered.

Miaka got a folding chair out for Rafael and ushered him to have a seat.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with watching us?" She inquired

"Don't worry about me. Just pretend that I'm not here." He assured her as he took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze before she went to where her friends were setting up the table, cups and microphones.

Drew, AJ, Miaka and Felicity took their places and waited for Yui's cue. Intentionally seating herself where she could not see Rafael. Miaka could still feel his golden eyes on her. She took a deep breath and schooled herself to relax. A quiet hand signal from Ai indicated that they were starting.

Drew started with the cups and then all four of them started with the cups and the clapping, passing the cup they had to the person on their right without missing a beat.

Miaka started singing, her voice breaking the silence.

I** got my ticket for the long way run  
Two bottle of whiskey for the way**  
Rafael leaned back and allowed himself to be taken away by her voice

Even as Drew's voice joined hers in singing, blending with hers perfectly

**And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say.**

Felicity started singing her lines with Miaka now lending her voice to blend with her friend's voice and the males with them humming the rhythm.

**When I'm gone when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
He was entranced. Amazed. They were talented and they could actually sing while they used the cups and their hands as instruments without missing a beat.  
**You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
As the two male vocalists started singing. He kept his eyes on the russet haired siren.

I** got my ticket for the long way run  
The one with the prettiest of views**

Rafael's thoughts wandered, listening intently to the lyrics which to him sounded true. _He would miss miss Miaka. All logic was drowned by the voices of his soul and his heart, but this feeling, this emotion was very new to him. I shouldn't over analyze _he reminded himself. _It's just a song_.  
**It's got mountains It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you**  
The group was having fun that they just let everything loose, not minding the fact that there was a newcomer watching them. They were just into the moment.  
W**hen I'm gone when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
All you could hear were voices blending so beautifully that it was hard to not stop and listen.

Y**ou're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
Then the play with hands and the cups started and with that Rafael was thoroughly impressed. Amazed at how they made it look so easy and fun. They were genuinely having fun.

**When I'm gone when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

******You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Yui and Ai were smiling from ear to ear. So far so good. Everything was going well with the recording. Yui turned her eyes to look at the former emperor. She noticed that all he was looking at was Miaka, but she could not decipher what he was thinking. _He has got some poker face right there_. She thought.

**When I'm gone when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

The harmony of their voices was perfect. none of their voices broke or went flat.

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

A final play with the cups and the song ended. Ai turned off the record button and signaled that it was okay to talk.

"That was amazing!" Rafael said clapping his hands. His golden eyes resting warmly on Miaka.

"Oh..Uhm.. Thanks" Miaka replied flustered and turning pink as cottoncandy.

Seeing her blush, Rafael just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He wanted to tell her that he would be her number one fan. that he would never leave her side. He wanted her to love him. He wished he could explain why he was feeling all these emotions without scaring her.

Yui's cellphone rang as they were setting up the instruments for the next song they were going to record.

"Hello" she answered "oh hey Tetsuya, what's going on?"

Yui was quiet for a while, listening to whatever the person on the other line was saying. Suddenly she shouted causing all activity to stop and excitedly said "are you serious?! We'll have it ready! Ok bye!"

"What happened?" A unison of voices asked.

"Tetsuya said we can get a permanent gig, if we could present at least six songs for them to listen." Yui explained

"Alright!" "Yeah!"

"Ok let's try doing covers of Thousand Years, Pumped up Kicks, Nothin on You, Moves like Jagger, Pay Phone, Smooth, Titanium, Stereo Hearts, Tonight Tonight, Unwell, Just a Dream and then figure out who would be singing what"

Wait! Wait! Wait!" That's a lot of songs we need to get licenses from especially if we release it online too" AJ said.

"wait up are we really going to do this? We need a proper recordin studio at least" Miaka said "let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Ok if we're going to do this we got to do this right." Felicity said getting her MacBook Air from her bag. "We're looking up HFA® (2) and Songfile® (2)" her fingers deftly typing on the keys.

"Aha! Found it" as the rest of them all gathered to read what was written. Rafael took this opportunity to excuse himself, tapping AJ's shoulder to quietly signal him that he was going to the bathroom. The other nodded and went back to reading. When Rafael was out of sight, he pulled out his cellphone to make the first of several calls walking towards his car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N ok ok, the friends are involved not that much couple scenes but that will be coming pretty soon. Also I think you noticed that I like BMWs (Tetsuya was driving one on both the anime and manga.) I own one too. No offense to other makes. I'm just more familiar with BMWs

(1) The Harry Fox Agency, simply known as **HFA**, is a provider of rights management and collector and distributor of mechanical licenses fees on behalf of music publishers in the United States.

(2) Songfile® is an online mechanical licensing tool designed for the D.I.Y music industry market. It allows the public to search through over millions of songs and purchase licenses.

For the song that they did I used Cups (when I'm gone) that was sang in the movie Pitch Perfect by Anna Kendrick. But the version I used was the cover done by Kurt Schneider, Sam Tsui, Alex G and Kina Grannis which I keep on playing in the car (roflmao) if you haven't seen it. Here's the YouTube link:

/6y1aOg_UO_A

Sorry I don't have anyone to beta for me (yes I will keep apologizing) but I hope you enjoy the story. (Chibi mode runs and hides)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 11

Rafael leaned on the hood of his Z4 as he dialed his sister's number. A quick time conversion in his head assured him that his sister was awake since it was 9:30am at Hong Kong.

"Hello brother dear." Victoria answered. "I was getting ready for a business meeting. Is anything wrong?"

"No Tory, everything is fine. I was just wondering when are you coming over to Los Angeles?" Rafael asked.

"I'll be there in three weeks, which is the first week of October. I'll be flying in on the 2nd of October." His sister answered "why?"

"Nothing really. I'll tell you when you get here." He said "and Tory, no sending out private investigators to find out my personal life." His voice didn't change, but he meant it as a warning for his overly curious sister.

"Of course, Raf." Victoria said sighing. she knew her brother and he meant what he said about not prying in his life. "I'll see you then"

"Ok. I'll see you on October. Take care." Rafael said Ending the call.

Next he called the talent buyer and general manager of House of Blues and did a conference call with one of the directors of his company based in Los Angeles. to have them put Miaka's band as a permanent gig on Thursdays. He set aside the medical doctor in him and brought out the businessman in him. He was after all his father's son and even with a medical degree, he has gotten a business degree on the side while studying at med school because of his sister's insistence that he be knowledgeable about running their family's business. It enabled him to handle his own business shares and stocks independently as well as in conjunction with his sister's businesses and stocks. He agreed to the general manager's terms of listening to the CD they were going to send in and see them perform prior to their gig which he had them set on Thursday, October 4th. Using the director as a buffer and front man in order to keep his name under wraps. He had them communicate the deal to the two men they had met namely a Mr. Keisuke Yuuki and Mr. Tetsuya Kajiwara.

Long after the phone calls Rafael remained leaning on his car, deep in thought. Amazed at what he had just done.

_I don't think I've ever done this before. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Why her? Why Miaka? I want to give her everything. I would move mountains for her, if she wishes it. But I only met her and yet it feels like I've known her from long ago. Why do I feel this way for her? Who is she to me?_

"Rafael... Rafael..."

He was snapped out of his revelry when Miaka's voice filtered thru his thoughts and saw that she was waving her hand in front of his eyes. He smiled at her.

"You ok?" She asked "I was wondering where you have gone."

"Sorry, I went to the bathroom and then I made a call overseas" Rafael answered reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Miaka's ear. Wanting.. No.. Needing some sort of contact to feel her warmth.

"I see. We're going to start recording again unless of course you're tired."  
Miaka said. Watching him put his silky waist length hair into a loose half ponytail, reminiscent of the time the former emperor used to travel with them searching for the rest of the Seishis.

"I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere. So let's go so I can hear you sing again." Rafael replied as he followed her back to the garage.

The group was done with practice and recording by 1030pm. They had also acquired the needed licensing and copyrights in order to be able to record the songs they were going to use by purchasing them online using a prepaid card that Drew and AJ bought at CVS pharmacy with each member putting in $100.00 to cover for the statutory fees of the licensing and copyrights. All of these were observed by Rafael, admiring how thorough and serious they were about it. He wanted to be able to help them secure a record deal, which was relatively easy when pulling the right strings, but he thought about how Miaka would react. He didn't want to upset her by overriding her decisions even if he had good intentions. The people he had just met were intent in making it on their own terms and he greatly admired them for it. Also, Miaka didn't suspect anything about him and his background, she never asked and he never said anything about it. Maybe later on, he would tell her, In private. But the thought of upsetting Miaka or having her angry troubled Rafael and made him really anxious and confused.

Tetsuya and Keisuke arrived as the Ai and Yui were finishing up the demo they made, while Drew, Felicity, Miaka and AJ had just started a game of poker with Rafael seated slightly behind Miaka's right side watching her play. Once in a while leaning close to check her cards.

"Keske! You're here!" Miaka handed her cards to Rafael and whispered to him the combinations she was trying to play. Keeping a stoic face, Rafael nodded his agreement while keeping his poker face on, though his eyes followed Miaka as she went around the table and launched herself to her brother.

"Hey! What did you eat?! A whole buffet table! You weigh a ton!" Keisuke groaned as he teased his little sister pretending to collapse. While Tetsuya made his way to Yui.

"No, you dweeb! But if you're hungry we saved a sandwich for you and Tetsuya." Miaka said

_I know him from somewhere _Keisuke thought as he stared at the man who took over his sister's place in the poker game.

"Oh! Before I forget. Let me introduce you to Rafael." Miaka said as she took hold of her brother's hand.

"Rafael, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Keisuke." Miaka started the introductions "Keisuke, this is Rafael."

Extending his hand, Keisuke said "pleasure to meet you."

Putting the cards face down, Rafael stood up and shook the other man's proffered hand. "The pleasure is entirely mine." He answered.

Calling Tetsuya over, Miaka also introduced him to Rafael. Both men shook hands and would have talked more but Drew reminded them that they're in a middle of a poker game.

"Ok guys keep playing. Let me warm up that sandwich for Tetsuya and Keisuke" as she headed off to the kitchen followed by Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui, Unaware of golden eyes following her until she was out of sight.

He missed her. He felt bereft without her_._ Rafael thought when Miaka disappeared into the house. Feeling the acute loneliness of not having her presence. He wanted to follow her to the house, but forced himself to stay seated. She was with her brother and he has no right to her at this point in time. So he just contented himself with the thought that she was close by and continued to play poker.

"Miaka, why for some reason does Rafael look familiar?" Keisuke asked.

"Because you kinda know him from ten years ago.. As the Emperor of Hong-Nan" Miaka answered.

Choking on his sandwich at his younger sister's revelation causing Tetsuya to smack Keisuke's back hard. his eyes grew as wide as saucers teary from hacking "Are you serious! That's Hotohori!" He exclaimed.

"Lower it down, man" Tetsuya chided after taking a swig of coke.

"He doesn't know, Keske. He doesn't remember." Miaka said sadly.

"Miaka, are you ready for this? Do you even know who he is now?" Yui asked, worry evident in her voice

"I don't really know him, all I know is that he's Rafael Shu but he has taken over a lot of the qualities he had as Hotohori." Miaka said.

Then the dreaded question that was hovering in the air was finally voiced out by her older brother "What about Taka?"

Miaka shook a little. Reaching out to hold on to the table. She lowered her head refusing to meet her brother's eyes. "What do you mean?" She said feigning ignorance.

"Miaka, you know what I mean." Keisuke pressed.

Silently going over to Miaka's side, Yui took hold of her best friend's hand and spoke "Miaka, are you really over Taka after all these years?It's been more than three years already. Then another of your seishi shows up. I don't know Hotohori, but you do. And if you're telling me that he has no memories of being Hotohori, I'm telling you right now, Rafael has been watching you like a hawk and even if he keeps a certain distance from you, he makes sure that he is within your reach. And that's just from over four hours observation."

"Miaka, think about it ok? Don't answer me now, but you know you can always talk to me when you're ready." Keisuke said gently, not wanting to make his younger sister feel more uncomfortable than she already is.

Nodding her head silently, Miaka gave Yui's hand a squeeze and her brother a relieved smile.

Tetsuya who was standing by the door keeping watch spoke up "they're coming."

"Hey! Let's go have some dinner!" AJ said as they entered the house. He was followed by Felicity, Ai, Rafael and Drew.

Eyes lighting up, Miaka said "now that you mentioned, I am hungry too! So where do we eat?"

"AJ and I found a new spot to hang out. It's called the Misfit Restaurant and bar. It's.." Drew said.

"Sounds like you're kind of place" Felicity butted in giggling. Her comment made the rest of the group laugh

"Shut it" Drew said laughing "as I was saying, it's open until one in the morning since it's Friday and they food is good. Care to try?"

"I'm game." Miaka answered

"You're always game when it comes to food" Yui said rolling her eyes

Miaka just stuck out her tongue and laughed with the rest of the group. Sobering up a little, she said "Rafael, now it's our turn to treat you out." Addressing the former emperor.

"You don't have to.." Rafael started to say but was cut off by Ai.

"No, we insist. You got us food a while ago. It's out turn" she said

"That's right" Drew said.

"It's almost 11pm. The less cars the better."

"Well my car and Keisuke's car are the ones that can get out the easiest and whoever owns the Z4" Tetsuya said.

"Then that would be me" Rafael said.

"So Keisuke can drive his car and Ai and Drew can ride with him, Yui, AJ and Felicity can ride with me and Miaka can ride with Rafael." Tetsuya said

"Keisuke had that look that he wanted to say something but was silenced by Yui's warning stare.

"Ok then, let's go" Drew said as he waited for everyone to come out in order for him to lock up the house. Once the house was locked everyone headed over to the cars where they were riding. Tetsuya unlocked his dark green BMW 325i and waited for Yui, AJ and Felicity to ride while Drew and Ai got in Keisuke's dark blue Audi S4. Finally Miaka got in Rafael's red BMW Z4.

Three car engines roared into life and with Tetsuya's hand signal all three drove out of the driveway.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A/N so sorry I didn't have anyone to beta for me. It's taking longer to update since I've been feeling under the weather lately. Not to mention that I work and handle a whole household. Please bear with me:) I'll try to update as often as I can : ) and there will be more scenes with the lovers coming :)


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 12

"Are you doing ok so far?" Miaka asked while Rafael drove behind her brother's car

A smile touched his lips before he asking his own question "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Giggling, she answered "well I hope me and my friends didn't scare you. For a moment there you looked like a fish out of water."

"Did I? Here I was thinking I was doing rather okay." He replied feigning hurt in his voice causing Miaka fill the whole car with her laughter.

Rafael found that he really liked that her laugh filled in the quiet interior of his car and what more she was slowly but surely filling every void in him with every gesture she does.

"I have to admit, this is new to me. We.. My family.. Was never like this." He admitted. "My father and mother were always away, so it's usually just my younger sister and I"

"It must have been really lonely." Miaka said softly, feeling for Rafael. His revelation further reinforcing the fact that his life now mirrored his previous life. _He had always been lonely_. She thought to herself. As they stopped at a traffic light.

Unbeknownst to Miaka, Rafael saw a vision of a young boy. The boy was much like how he was years before, but he couldn't make out where he was, except for the fact the boy was wearing clothes befitting the royalty of old.

_The priestess of Suzaku. A girl from another world who will appear. she might save me from this loneliness. Maybe she'll even love me... She will. I know she will.._

It puzzled him. Rafael shook his head slightly as if clearing his mind. Noticing that his passenger had become quiet, Rafael took her hand and on impulse, laced his fingers with hers. It amazed him how it felt so.. So natural.. So right. Her hand was so soft, so small compared to his. Holding her hand made him feel a calmness in his soul that he's never had. He was glad that Miaka didn't pull away.

"I think we're here." Miaka said when she saw Tetsuya's car turn into a parking garage with her brother's car following suit. Rafael unwillingly let go of her hand in order to maneuver the wheel to turn into the parking structure. After all three cars had parked they all walked to the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant they were greeted by the Maître D "good evening. Welcome to the Misfits restaurant. How many people are in your party?"

"Good evening. Party of 9" Drew answered.

"Follow me." The Maître D said as he led the group to their table.

Once they were shown to their table everyone picked where they would be seated and the menus were placed on the table for them. Miaka chose to be seated across from Rafael who had Drew sit beside him. Yui chose to sit beside her best friend with Tetsuya on her other side who was across from Felicity. Keisuke sat between Felicity and AJ while Ai say across from him.

"So.. Since we have THREE designated drivers.. We get to drink!" AJ announced laughing evilly.

"Taking advantage now... you crazy young bucks" Keisuke replied

"As long as you drive me home, grandpa" Miaka answered smartly

"Smart Alec" Keisuke backfired feigning annoyance.

Rafael watched with amusement as the siblings and their friends bantered from across the table. He had never done that with any of his cousins or even his sister and although a little scandalized by the exchange they were making, he was smiling, and more relaxed. He liked.. Craved the atmosphere this group of people created.

"Ok I'll order the first drink." Ai said smiling mischievously as she scanned the bar menu the exclaiming "Aha! Let's get the Lucy's "spiked" lemonade"

"Wait! Before we get wasted.. Who is dropping off who?" Felicity asked.

"Drew, I'm crashing over you're place tonight." AJ said.

"Roger that"

"Damn! Ai and I gotta leave our cars at your place, Drew" Felicity said.

"That's fine"

Then Keisuke spoke up "here's the deal, I'm gonna drop off Drew and AJ over at Drew's house then drop my sister off. Tetsuya will drop off Ai, Felicity and Yui. That way Rafael doesn't feel pressured to see your sorry butts all wasted."

"How will we get our cars though?" Ai asked.

Rafael spoke with his low smooth voice carrying over the din "I can leave my car at my sister's apartment. Which is walking distance from here and I can ride with one of you guys to drive one car home." As he silently hoped they would consider his suggestion.

A silent exchange happened between Keisuke and Yui at Rafael's suggestion as if they were weighing what he offered.

"Ok, that will work. We'll drive to Drew's house then I'll have you drive my sister's car to her place. So in the morning Miaka can help Felicity and Ai get their cars, if she wakes up." Keisuke said. "But how will you get home?" Addressing his question to Rafael.

"Don't worry about it. Someone can pick me up." He replied. Rafael almost missed that one detail, but all he had to do was call his house and the chauffeur could bring one of the cars to pick him up.

"Then it's settled." Keisuke said. A grin on his face.

Ai then ordered the first round of drinks while the rest started to order food.

After several minutes, three plates from each order of crispy lobster nik niks, bacon wrapped dates, ahi burger, the misfit burger, iron skillet dixie fried chicken, and hamachi crudo filled the table's length.

"Oh my, these all smell good" Keisuke said.

Requesting for smaller plates Miaka, Yui, Felicity and Ai placed all the plates of food on the middle of the table. Then the girls started serving everyone on the table before serving themselves. Rafael found it very interesting, a quiet "thank you" was uttered when Miaka handed him his plate. Chatter temporarily ceased as they started eating, savoring dinner. Giggling and laughter was heard when the drinks arrived.

Taking hold of their glasses, six with mixed drinks and three with sodas everyone raised their glasses and said "Cheers"

-/-

Right after their first drink, Rafael excused himself to move his car to his sister's apartment. He wanted to finish his task at once so he can get back to his new group of friends. He knew the main reason for him to rush was to get back to Miaka. As he walked to his car, he made a call to his home.

"Hello, Shu residence.." John the butler answered

"Good evening, John. It's Rafael." He said.

"Yes sir, how may I be of service?" The voice on the other line replied.

"Could you have Tony, pick me up using the Charger when I call" Rafael said.

"Yes sir" the butler replied not questioning what his employer had said.

"That would be all" Rafael ended.

"Very good sir"

Reaching his car, he immediately drove it the short distance to his sister's apartment. Attaching the pass to his dashboard, he let the valet park his car, taking only his jacket and earpiece, he briskly made his way back to the restaurant. Feeling the need to be within close proximity of russet haired woman seated in front of him in the restaurant.

-/-

They were drinking another type of mixed drink when he sat himself down. Rafael turned to Drew and asked

"So what did you guys drink this time." He asked casually.

"That was bijou. Felicity ordered it." Drew answered after which he took a bite of the hamachi crudo on his plate.

"So Rafael where are you originally from?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm from China, but I transferred here to the US. I was living in San Francisco. Then transferred here to Los Angeles last month." He answered.

"How did you meet Miaka then?" Felicity asked

"At that beach party, I saved her from falling." Rafael replied as he glanced at Miaka.

"Yes, that definitely sounds like my clumsy sister alright." Keisuke said chuckling.

"Shut it or I'll fry you!" Miaka replied

"Sure thing, sister dear, meet me at the parking lot" Keisuke countered

"No problem, brother dear, you'll be kissing the pavement soon" Miaka fired back

"So that's why Miaka disappeared that night" Ai interrupted wiggling her eyebrows

Miaka blushed bright red and sputtered "n..no..nothing happened!"

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok" Rafael said laughing as he thought to himself _she's pretty when she blushes._

"Obviously, she is VERY okay" Felicity said. Causing Miaka to turn beet red.

A bunch of cat calls came from the others in the table, making him smile. Looking across the table from him, Rafael took note of the pink tinge on Miaka's cheeks indicating the flush caused by alcohol Adding to the fact that she had been blushing most of the night. She was laughing at something Yui whispered to her ear after taking a bite of the the bacon wrapped date. He watched how her hazel eyes changed from brown to green, deepening to the color of emeralds. He was mesmerized by eyes. He wanted to drown into their depths. She looked so carefree, less guarded. It made him wonder what caused her eyes to be veiled with sadness, something she would hide when she noticed him looking.

Miaka felt the weight of his golden stare on her and she didn't really care. It's probably the alcohol but at least he was safely on the other side of the table. She noticed that Rafael was silent most of the time, observing them. She recalled how he was in his previous life, the eighteen year old emperor. He had always been way too mature for his age, but she had glimpses if him just being Hotohori, when they were searching for the rest of her Seishis, away from royal protocol. _He was always deep in thought, silent and observant. Just like before. _she thought.

"Hey, Miaka! It's your turn to order our drinks!" AJ said.

"Wait up! Are you sure you guys can handle your alcohol? I won't have anyone puking in the car" Tetsuya protested.

"Tetsuya, have you seen any of us puke?" Yui asked.

"Well.. No"

"Then there's your answer" she shot back, smiling sweetly.

Scanning the menu, Miaka smiled and said "we're having goodnight Emily!"

As she ordered the drinks, Yui added 3 more orders of hamachi crudo and crispy lobster nik niks.

"Ooohh... we're gonna be sooo useless tomorrow it's not even funny" Miaka groaned as she tried to hide the smile from her lips.

"It's going to be a lazy Saturday today" Ai said checking her watch "it's past midnight already."

"Oh damn! We have three more drinks to go" Felicity said.

The Drew made a suggestion "ok here's what we'll do. When the waiter arrives we'll order the last three drinks, alright?"

"Ok!" "Yeah"

When the waiter brought six orders of goodnight Emily, after another toast. They downed the mixed drinks like it was water. Then Drew ordered clocktower manhattan, AJ ordered Basil gimlet and finally Yui ordered the misfit cocktail. Once all three mixed drinks were in the table, Drew had asked for the bill from the waiter.

"Do I put it on separate checks or just a single check?" The waiter verified.

"Just a single check" Miaka answered a little surprised that she sounded normal.

The waiter came back with the cheque and handed it to Yui. Rafael raised an eyebrow, a silent. Query about the bill, but she shook her head and refused to show it to him. Drew handed his card to Yui with a nod of his head. Yui placed his card with the cheque and handed it to the waiter. While waiting, they had managed to finish off two of the three drinks they have ordered. When the waiter came back, Drew discreetly hid the cheque and signed it. Thanking them, the waiter left.

Finally when they were about to cap the night with the last drink, Miaka spoke up. "Ok final drink of the night before we all go home and wake up with mean hangovers. To one of the best nights ever!"

"Here here!" " cheers!" "I'll drink to that!"

It was quarter to one when they stood up from the table. The six who drank had managed to make it to the door and walk out a couple of steps away without help started groaning and laughing at the same time when the cold air hit them

"Damn we're drunk" Yui groaned as she leaned against Tetsuya.

"I don't think we'll make it to the car" AJ said as he bent over.

"Ok let's go," Keisuke said as he grabbed Drew and AJ to help them up. Turning his head to Rafael, he added "Can you help my sister and Ai?"

"Sure" he replied as he helped the two stand up and walk. Both protested but straightened up to walk. Taking note that Tetsuya did the same thing to Yui and Felicity.

The walk to the car was slow and for most part quiet other than the occasional groans that could be heard from Yui, Drew, AJ, Ai, Felicity and Miaka. By the time they reach the car it was 1:45am. Keisuke unlocked his car and placed Drew in the front passenger seat and AJ on the back passenger seat behind him. Setting Miaka on the other side of the passenger seat, Rafael waited for Tetsuya to unlock the car and placed Yui on the front passenger seat. The former then deposited Ai gently into the back and strapped the seatbelt while the latter did the same thing to Felicity.

"I'll call you when I get up" Keisuke said to Tetsuya before getting into the car.

"Yeah sure thing. Drive safely" Tetsuya replied before starting up the car.

Getting Miaka up just enough for him to slip into the middle seat, Rafael made sure that AJ and Miaka were fastened with the seatbelt, before securing himself.

"Are you guys ok back there? Keisuke inquired. Looking at the rear view mirror.

Rafael answered "yes, both of them are asleep."

"Rafael, thanks for doing this" Keisuke said as he started the car.

"No problem. I had a great time and this is the least I can do." He said silently adding _this gives me an excuse to stay with Miaka longer._

Keisuke then reversed his gear, backed up the car and putting the car on drive, left the parking lot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N thanks so much for reading. I know that I keep saying this but I apologize if there are any mistakes as there is no one to beta for me.

Also if you are wondering there is actually a restaurant/bar called The Misfits Restaurant + bar at Santa Monica. I heard the the food and drinks are good.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 13

Rafael sat quietly at the backseat of the Keisuke's car as Miaka's older brother made his way to Drew's house. Drew and AJ were passed out from drinking. Both their heads leaning on the window. Rafael wondered about his action a while ago. It would've been easier for him to just slide Miaka to the middle, but it didn't sit well in his gut to have another man, especially a drunk one beside her. Miaka shifted and sighed, leaning her head on Rafael's shoulder. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks still flushed from drinking. Rafael wanted to gather her into his arms and hold her, he wanted to kiss her lips just to find out how they would taste. But he didn't do a single thing, he didn't want to disrespect her in front of her older brother and furthermore, he was not with her. Still, it felt that she was meant for him, only him.

"Is my sister awake?" Keisuke asked breaking the silence in the car.

"No, she's fast asleep." Rafael replied softly.

Turning into the driveway, Rafael recognized Drew's house.

Turning off the engine, Keisuke woke up Drew "hey man, we're here"

Groaning, Drew opened his eyes and muttered "damn! my head is about to explode."

Chuckling softly, Keisuke replied "it's gonna hurt more later."

Drew fished out the house key from his pocket and handed it to Keisuke who, went around to help the younger man out and assisted him to the front door of the house. After fifteen minutes, he came back and assisted a very sleepy AJ out of the car. Rafael slid out of the car after AJ left, gently laying down Miaka on the backseat. She was still fast asleep, her russet hair spread over the backseat. She looked so innocent, so fragile, like an angel in his eyes.

He stood outside waiting for Keisuke who appeared after locking the house.

"Ok those boys are settled in. Now how do we do this?" Keisuke wondered out loud.

"How about you drive Miaka's car and I follow you." Rafael suggested.

"Are you sure?" The other man asked.

"Yes, I did offer to help. When we get to Miaka's I'll just have someone pick me up." Rafael said

"I could drop you off, if you want..." Keisuke started say

"You're tired, Keisuke, I'll be alright. Thank you" he said.

"Ok if you insist"

Keisuke took out a keychain with two spare keys from the glove compartment. Slipping it into his pocket he moved to the back of the car and gently picked up his sister to transfer her to the front passenger's seat. He fastened the seatbelt and reclined the chair. After making sure she was comfortable he straightened up and spoke to Rafael

"Just follow me alright."

Rafael acknowledged with a nod and went over to the driver's side. He started the car and backed out of the driveway, giving Keisuke enough room to maneuver Miaka's car out of the driveway. Once out, Keisuke waved his hand in a gesture to Rafael to follow him to which the latter waved back and drove behind the other car.

He could help but look at her, every chance he would get as he drove Keisuke's car. Rafael was mesmerized by her sleeping form. Miaka looked so peaceful. She shivered a little while waiting for the light to turn green at one of the many traffic lights in Los Angeles. Rafael reached behind him to take his jacket from the backseat and placed it on top of her. She sighed and snuggled into the warmth of the jacket._ She's so lovely. I would give anything to spend more time with her. Being in her company makes me feel alive, like I have something worth living for. Someone worth living for. _he thought.

He reached out to gently hold her hand in his own, warmth flooding his whole body because of such simple action. Gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. His senses flared out, his awareness was solely focused on her. Her eyes closed, her breathing even, she was fast asleep. A lock of her hair fell over her cheek. Reluctantly he let go of her hand to softly brush her hair away from her cheek. His slender fingers graze her cheek. That action caused a jolt of electricity to race thru his body. He couldn't understand how someone he had just met could elicit such reactions from him.

_Who is she? What is she to me? How are we connected?_

Questions raced thru his mind and yet he had no answers. All he had was the overwhelming feeling that he needed to be with her, no matter what. He ran a hand thru his hair.

"Ugh.. My head hurts" Miaka groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Hey there" Rafael said softly, his hair thankfully shielding his eyes away from his passenger lest she sees the emotions he feels bared there. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

"Where are we?" She asked as she snuggled into his jacket.

I'm following your brother, who is driving your car to drop you off home." He answered

"Ugh, I'm going to swear off drinking for a while" she groaned again "I've never drank that much in my whole life!"

Chuckling softly "well I could take care of you.." He suggested.

"That's sweet, Rafael. Thank you. But I'll have to decline the offer. I bet you're tired." She said softly, her eyes half closed.

"I have to wait for my ride for a bit, so I'll keep you company until then." He said.

"Hmmm... You promise?" Miaka asked as she reached out to tuck his hair away from his face.

"Word of honor" he promised her, catching her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

Miaka giggled softly and removed her hand from his gentle hold and trailed her fingers on his cheek. Rafael knew it was the alcohol that made her act so boldly at this point. But with the touch of her fingertips to his face, it sent a trail of fire all over his body. She started stroking his cheek and he was helpless to stop her. A barrage of emotions assaulted Rafael. He was a grown man, a well respected doctor, and yet here he was feeling like a hormonal teenager out on his first date. He mentally reminded himself that he was in control of his emotions and his hormones not the other way around. Focusing on the road, he tried to ignore what her fingers were doing. _She was driving_ _him crazy_! In what seemed like forever, she sighed and fell asleep again.

After a few minutes, Keisuke turned into S. Curson St. And he signaled for Rafael to pull up beside him.

"Rafael, I'm going to park Miaka's car at her garage. Then I'll be back to direct you where to park" Keisuke said.

"Sure." Rafael replied.

Keisuke went ahead and turned into a driveway while Rafael parked on the side of the street. The latter held the sleeping Miaka's hand, savoring the moment, before time came that he would have to let go and he wouldn't know when he would be able to hold her hand again. With that thought, it felt like there was a ton of bricks on his chest. He didn't want to be away from her. Rafael bent his head slightly and kissed her hand with the lightest of kisses.

Looking up, he saw Keisuke signaling him to drive forward. Taking a deep breath, he let go of Miaka's hand and drove.

"I want you to park over here." The older Yuuki said "I'll probably spend the night here at my sister's place so I can be sure she's alright." As he directed him into a parking space.

Acknowledging him with a nod, he parked the car and turned off the engine. Rafael felt a minuscule sense of relief that Keisuke is staying with his sister. Yet somehow a thought was niggling in his mind, _I want to stay with her _he thought.

Going around to the passenger's seat Keisuke gently shook his sister "hey Miaka, wake up. We're home."

Groaning, Miaka rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "I feel like crap, Keske. Ungh! Turning over to hide her face under the jacket.

"C'mon sis, let's go." The older Yuuki said as he helped the younger Yuuki out of the car.

"My purse" Miaka said groggily, wrapping herself with the jacket.

"I have it" Rafael's voice from behind them answered.

Leaning against her brother, the trio walked to the entrance of the apartment building. Pressing the up button, they waited for the elevator doors to open. A few minutes later the doors slid open and they stepped inside. Keisuke pressed the button for the second floor. Silence filled the elevator until a soft _ding_ indicated that they were there. Miaka's older brother pulled out the keys he had and unlocked Miaka's apartment door.

Turning on the light, Keisuke turned his head to Rafael "have a seat, I'll get Miaka settled in her room."

"Thank you" Rafael replied as he looked around the room. It was simple and tidy. In hues of pink, old rose and espresso. Her TV was mounted to the wall and a compact media table held a sound bar, a PS3 and an xbox 360 with the Kinect mounted to a small shelf on the wall. A sofa and a love seat, a cocktail table, her books lined a small shelf while the other side consist of souvenirs and pictures. The kitchen was organized and clean, her dining consist of a four seat dining set and he noticed two bar stools tucked underneath the counter. Flushed against one wall was her computer desk with a Mac desktop. She has good taste. He thought. Taking out his cell he pressed the button for home.

"Hello good morning, Shu residence" John, the butler answered.

"John, it's me. Sorry to wake you" Rafael said "could you please let Tony know to pick me up at this address" dictating it to the butler

"Very well sir, he'll call when he has arrived" the butler replied

"Thank you"

Rafael had just finished the call when Keisuke came out of the bedroom.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Keisuke asked.

"Just water, thank you" Rafael said.

Walking over, Keisuke handed Rafael a bottled water and sat down on the love seat.

"Gah! I've never been this tired." Keisuke groaned. "They rarely party this hard too"

"Really?!" Rafael said

"Yeah, I guess they got excited after we told them that the manager at the House of Blues wants to hear them play." Keisuke explained.

"So they decided to have a pre celebration"Rafael said smiling as he remembered what happened during dinner.

"yup!" Keisuke laughed

"Is Miaka going to be alright?" Rafael asked

"She'll have a major hangover, but she'll be fine." The other man replied.

"So where are you sleeping?"

"Oh, the couch that you're sitting on, it becomes a bed."

"I see"

A few minutes later, Rafael's cellphone began to vibrate "hello" he answered. "Ok. Thank you."

After the call he stood up and said "my ride is here. Thank you"

Keisuke stood up and shook the other man's hand "thank you too for your help. Get home safely"

Nodding his head, Rafael quietly stood up, followed by Keisuke. He let himself out, and as he heard the door close softly behind him he thought _goodnight Miaka._

Rafael walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. Once the elevator doors opened he stepped inside the feeling of loneliness assailed him. He has not even left the building he already missed her. Exiting the elevator he walked briskly to the waiting car.

"Good morning sir" Tony greeted him

"Good morning, Tony. I'm sorry to have you wake up at this time." Rafael said

"It's nothing sir." The chauffeur replied as he started the engine and drove off.

As they neared the house, Rafael noticed that he didn't have his jacket. He then recalled that he had used it to cover Miaka when she was cold. A small smile played on his lips as he thought _now I have an excuse to see her again._

Heading up to his room he took a quick shower. Leaving his silky long hair loose to dry, he wore a robe over his pajama bottoms, he went to the balcony and stared out into the night. It was quiet, other than the distant sounds of traffic and the waves. Sighing, Rafael went back inside. He needed to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes the final thought in his mind was a certain russet haired girl with hazel colored eyes

_Miaka.._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: to start off again... I'm sorry I didn't have anyone to beta for me. It's taking me longer and longer to update since I've been busy with work and my family... Also I've been getting addicted to a new game on my iPhone by nttsolmare called ninja love...

I hope you enjoy reading this


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 14

Saturday

Miaka's eyes opened slowly and noted the sun filtering thru her blinds and curtains. Turning over she saw her alarm clock and grimaced, it was 1:10pm. _Oh God! It's past noon already_ she thought. She heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" Keisuke said as he entered the room and sat at the edge of her full size bed. Handing her a cup of hot green tea.

"Thanks Keisuke. I didn't know you slept over." Miaka said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Like I could leave you all tore up like that. Besides, it was too late to go home." Keisuke said

Getting up Miaka went over to her closet and got Keisuke's duffel bag where he had spare clothes and toiletries in case he came over and spent the night.

"Here, why don't you take a shower first. I'm gonna check on the my friends." Miaka said as she got her phone and plopped herself on the bed.

"Ok, thanks"

When her brother locked the bathroom door and she heard the shower. Miaka went out to the patio and took a seat. She then called Yui but it went straight to voicemail. _She must still be asleep._ She thought. and left Yui a voice message to call her. Next she called Drew, who answered the phone

"Hello" Drew answered, sounding groggy over the phone.

"Hey Drew, wassup" Miaka said

"Nothing much, how are you feeling?" Drew asked.

"I feel like crap! I just got up so I'm just waiting for Keisuke to finish showering and then I'll go" Miaka said.

"Oh ok, AJ is still KO'd. I'm gonna make some spicy soup in a bit to kill the last bits of this hang over." Drew replied.

"Did Ai and Felicity picked up their cars already?" Miaka asked

"Yeah they did. Ai's brother dropped them off an hour ago" they left already." He replied.

"Hey I got Yui calling on the other line, let me call you back" Miaka said

"Nah it's ok, I'm gonna start making soup before AJ wakes up." We're going to practice all day tomorrow alright." Drew said.

"Alright, bye" Miaka said and answered the incoming call

"Hello"

"Hi Miaka. I just got up" Yui's groggy voice came thru the line

"I figured. Just wanna make sure you're ok" Miaka said

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm swearing off drinking for a while." Yui said

"Same here. Any plans today." Miaka asked.

"Staying home. Got a message from Drew that we're practicing the whole day tomorrow so I want to recuperate." Her best friend replied.

"Ok then, I'm in no mood to cook so I might go out or something. But first I'm going to jump in the shower."

Turning her head, Miaka noticed something black on the floor at the side of her bed. Going inside, she sat on her haunches and picked it up. It was a very nice leather jacket, checking the tag that read Armani Exchange, she knew it wasn't her brother's jacket.

Could it be she thought as she placed the jacket on the bed. Miaka heard her brother shut off the shower.

"Uhm, Yui. I'm gonna jump in the shower, do you want me to drop by later? Miaka said

"I don't really mind right now, heck, I can't even think straight! Just message me if you're dropping by." Yui said.

"Ok, hope you feel better soon." Miaka said.

"Thanks bye!"

Miaka ended the call and called thru the bathroom door "Hey Keske! Whose jacket is this?"

"What?! Wait up I'm almost done" her older brother answered.

A few minutes later, Keisuke emerged from the bathroom wearing dark blue denim jeans and a striped short sleeved polo shirt.

"Whose jacket is this?" Miaka asked her brother, who took the jacket from her, giving it a once over.

"It might be Rafael's. He was the one who drove my car back here. You had that on" he replied.

"He was here!?" Miaka said so shocked that she staggered to sit down on the couch

"Yes, he was here. But he didn't stay long." Her older brother said

"0h."

"Ok little sis, I'll be going home now. Remember what I said yesterday ok. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you." Keisuke said as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"Thank you Keske!" Miaka said as she hugged her brother before he walked out the door.

Miaka locked her front door and went in her bathroom to shower. Savoring the warm water, she took her time in her shower, trying to wash off some of last night's drinking though she knew that she'll need some hangover food to totally get rid of the last vestiges of alcohol in her system. Hmm maybe I'll go grab some ramen she thought as she rinsed off. Shutting off the shower, she got out, dried herself and wrapped herself in her robe, her hair still wrapped in her towel.

She laid out a burgundy colored kimono sleeve dress with a gold waist wrap on her bed and gold strappy sandals. She had started doing her toilette when her phone rang.

"Hello" Miaka answered.

"Good afternoon, pretty lady" a warm, smooth voice said, making her smile.

"Good afternoon Rafael" she replied back.

"Are you feeling better?" Rafael asked concern evident in his voice.

"I will be fine after eating my hangover cure" Miaka replied touched by his concern for her

"So what's your hangover cure? If you don't mind me asking" Rafael asked

"I go to Little Tokyo for that." She answered adding "I have some places I go to over there."

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked casually.

"No I'm not. Uhm.. I was planning to ask a certain someone, but I don't know if that certain someone is busy." She hedged.

"Really? Well, that certain someone is sure lucky" Rafael said chuckling silently

Her laugh filtered thru the receiver, making Rafael's heart race in his chest.

"You're so silly! I was going to ask you, Rafael. But then again I didn't want to impose on you." Miaka said relieved that Rafael couldn't see how she was blushing at that moment.

"How could I say no to a pretty lady like you? Of course I'll go with you." Rafael said.

"Do you want to go in separate cars or what?" Miaka asked even if she knew that he was going to offer to pick her up.

"We can go in my car. I'll pick you up." Rafael said.

"Oh ok, I'm almost ready. Do you want to pick me up in 30mins or so"  
Miaka suggested.

"That would be perfect. I'll see you in a little while, pretty lady" Rafael replied as he ended the conversation.

Rafael found himself driving on the I-10 E less than ten minutes after ending the phone call. He had woken up early to practice fencing in spite of the fact he came home at an ungodly hour. But the only thought that kept his mind preoccupied while fencing was a certain Miaka Yuuki. He kept wondering if she was ok and if he'll see her again. He took a shower and had changed into a gunmetal grey colored shirt sleeved polo shirt, black denim pants and leather shoes when he decided to call and check on her. Less than thirty minutes later he was parking his Audi A6 on the street in front of Miaka's apartment complex. Getting out of the car and making sure it was locked, Rafael had a single pink rose in his hand as walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Once inside the box he pressed the button for the second floor and waited as the it went up and stopped with a soft ding on the specified floor. He got out and walked to Miaka's apartment. Once there he rang the doorbell, running his hand thru his hair which he had tied on a half ponytail as always. After a few minutes, Miaka opened the door.

"Hi! Come in." Miaka said smiling as she moved aside to let Rafael in.

Rafael was speechless for a minute as he took in how pretty Miaka looked in her dress and her hair in a loose braid down her right shoulder with a yellow lily clipped behind her ear. He regain his senses and handed her the single pink rose.

"For you" Rafael's golden eyes watching how Miaka blushed.

"Th- thank you" Miaka softly answered feeling her cheeks grow hot under his golden gaze.

Rafael wanted to kiss her lips that very moment, she looked utterly desirable and yet she didn't know it. Not trusting his voice he just gave her a smile.

"Sorry, I just need to finish this before we leave." Miaka said after closing the door.

She walked barefoot to her desktop computer and finished up what she was typing before sending it. Rafael walked to the couch but went around over to her bookshelf and noticed that she had several nursing books among some hard bound books and paperback novels. _How did I miss this last night_ he thought for a moment and then mentally smacked himself _Right, I was too busy thinking about Miaka!_

"Ok I'm done." Miaka said as she turned off her computer and walked over to where Rafael was Standing.

"That's good. I just noticed you have a lot of nursing books..." Rafael said

"Well yeah, because I work as a nurse. Actually all six of us are nurses." Miaka confirmed

"Really! That's a very good job" Rafael said.

"Yeah it is, but we do have our good days and bad days" Miaka laughed "that's why when we're not at work, we don't talk about it."

"I believe you" Rafael said Thinkin to himself_ I could imagine if you found out my_ _job_ _description_.

"Ok just let me put on my sandals, then we can go." She said as she walked to her bedroom.

"Ok then"

Miaka came out of her room wearing her sandals, holding her purse and his jacket.

"I believe this is yours" she said as she handed him the jacket. "I would have washed it, but I overslept"

"Don't worry about it" he assured her as he slung the jacket over his shoulder.

They headed out the door with Miaka making sure that she locked her front door. Before heading towards the elevator.

"So do you have any other plans for today?" Rafael asked

"No plans for today, but tomorrow we're having band practice the whole day" She replied.

"I see." He said looking thoughtful for a minute before saying "so let's just make today worthwhile."

"Sounds like a plan" Miaka said.

A soft _ding_ indicated that the elevator was on their floor. They both entered the elevator and when they reached the lobby, Rafael held the door for Miaka to exit the apartment building following her from behind and opened the door of the passenger's side of the car for her. Once she was inside, he walked to the driver's side, placed the jacket on the backseat, revved up the engine. Putting on his shades he gave her a smile and drove off.

"Miaka had entered their destination on the GPS to make it easier for Rafael to reach their destination.

"So what is this place called" Rafael asked as he made a turn on W. Temple street.

"It's Shin-Sen-Gumi Hakata Ramen at little Tokyo" Miaka replied.

"Sounds familiar" he replied.

"Yeah, they have one on Sawtelle (1) but I prefer going to the one at Little Tokyo." She answered.

"I see. I've never eaten there. So this is going to be a new experience for me." He said.

"You are missing a whole lot!" Miaka laughed as she poked Rafael lightly on the arm.

Feeling lighthearted, Rafael laughed along with her. He had never felt like this before. It felt like he was on his first date. He felt nervous, but Miaka had this aura around her that made him feel at ease.

"By the way, how are your friends?" Rafael asked as he turned to another street.

"When I called, AJ was still KO'd, Drew had just woken up and was going to make some soup for him and AJ. Felicity and Ai had already picked up their cars from Drew's house. They messaged me that they were just going to chill at their place - they live on the same building that's why. Yui said she was going to rest at her pad so she can recuperate and I'm in an Audi A6 heading over to little Tokyo!" She narrated animatedly.

Her quick narration made him laugh.

"We were all tore up last night huh?" Miaka asked, her cheeks colored pink from blushing "sorry you had to see that"

"Hey that's no problem. You guys were having fun, it was really refreshing and funny to see something like that" Rafael said an impish grin on his face.

"Why?" Miaka asked curious about his statement.

"Let's put it this way, we were raised in a strait laced, always-be-serious environment." Rafael said stopping at a red traffic light.

_So like the past.. His past life_. Miaka thought. she reached out to lightly pulled Rafael's hair. Her gesture surprised him. No one has ever dared to do that to him. Miaka flashed him. Her sweetest smile and said "loosen up!" As The light turned green.

Rafael was amazed at how she easily teased him. So free spirited. He didn't know anyone who would actually do that to him. Even when he was in pre med and med school, he had kept to himself, made several acquaintances then but they had never acted with that kind of easiness or familiarity. It felt refreshing, like a cool summer breeze.

"Rafael, can I play some music from my phone?" Miaka asked. Noticing that they were about to get stuck on the usual LA traffic

"Yeah, sure" he replied as he showed her where to connect her phone.

"Thanks" said said as she scrolled thru her playlist and with a grin played the song she picked.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

She started singing to the music much to Rafael's amusement.

**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gon' tell me I can't**

"Did you intentionally play this song" Rafael asked as he watched her animated expressions as she sang

"Yes!" Miaka giggled while the song kept playing.

Rafael just shook his head and pretended not to listen.

"Ok ok I'll change it." She said as she scrolled thru her playlist again. Suddenly Rafael steered the car sharply to the right and turned the wheel again to the left before braking real close to car in front of them

"Oh suzaku!" Miaka exclaimed as she her hand on the dashboard to steady herself from what happened. She could hear Rafael murmur something under his breath. He removed his shades and looked at Miaka making sure she was ok, his golden eyes had turned to dark amber because of the mixture of anger and concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked Miaka as he reached out to gently grasped Miaka's chin to make her face him.

"Yes I'm ok. What happened?" She asked.

"A car cut me off without signal and came really close to my car." Rafael answered "are you sure you're ok?"

"Relax now, I'm ok. That was pretty good handling." Miaka said as she attempted to soothe him too.

Rafael didn't say anything but he held her hand in his. Miaka sensed that he just needed a little more time to calm down. She played Black Eyed Peas' song "I Got a feeling" lowering the volume a couple of notches. She leaned back on her seat, aware of Rafael's warm hand holding hers. After a ten minutes they arrived at their destination in Little Tokyo without any further incident. Rafael had managed to find parking on the street. After turning off the engine, he got out, went around the car and opened the door for Miaka.

"Thank you" Miaka said as she got out of the car. She fixed her dress and made a quick check of her profile reflected on the car's window.

"You're welcome" Rafael replied. He had his long hair half ponytailed down his back. He smiled at her.

_Great at least he's not all tense up anymore._ Miaka thought and then motioned for Rafael to follow her lead going to the restaurant.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I'm sorry I don't have anyone to beta for me.. I hope you enjoy this chapter though

I used Bruno Mars "the lazy song" and also mEntioned Black eyed peas "I got a feeling"

The restaurant I used is Shin Sen Gumi Hakata Ramen. They have several branches in Los Angeles but I used the one in Little Tokyo and made a reference to their other branch at Sawtelle blvd in West LA.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 15

When they entered the restaurant, Miaka laughed at Rafael's facial expression because of the noise. She tugged at his hand and mouthed Sorry and smiled at him. Rafael just smiled back and pulled on a tendril of her hair. Miaka looked around until she caught the eye of one of the servers. She waved at the girl and the girl waved back before going back to cleaning a table on the side.

"We're in luck!" Miaka whispered to Rafael's ear when he bent down. "It's hard to get a table sometimes" Rafael nodded slightly, but he was driven to distraction by Miaka's breath on his ear as she whispered to him. Just then, the server approached them and ushered them to the table.

"Konnichiwa!" Miaka greeted the server in Japanese.

"Ah Miaka-chan Konnichiwa!" The server named Sakura greeted.

"Ogenki desu ka, Sakura-chan" Miaka asked

Rafael was impressed. He had never heard Miaka speak in Japanese before. He didn't understand her but listened to how she spoke because when she spoke English, no accent or intonation could be detected. Then again he did the same thing since no one except family and close friends in China knew he spoke fluent Mandarin.

"Genki desu. Ano hito wa sonata desu ka?" Sakura asked

"Rafaeru desu" Miaka replied

Sakura turned Rafael and bowed "Hajimemashite Rafaeru-san."

Then she saw Miaka's almost imperceptible shake of her head. Laughing she spoke in English "pleased to meet you, Rafael."

"Pleased to meet you too" Rafael replied with a smile.

Turning to Miaka, Sakura said "Kare wa hansamu desu."

"Wakatteru, Wakatteru yo." Miaka replied with a smile.

After conversing more in Japanese, Miaka and Sakura shifted to speaking in English. Sakura explained to Rafael how to order and handed them the order forms. She then took their orders for drinks. Both ordered water and hot green tea. Sakura then excused herself to get their drinks. Miaka then helped Rafael in checking his order form. When Sakura came back with their drinks, both had managed to fill out their order forms. Both had picked Hakata ramen, but Miaka picked strong soup base, normal oil, hard noodles, no ginger, flavored egg, pork cutlets and pig ear. Rafael had picked normal soup base, soft oil, normal noodles, pork cutlets, wonton and poached egg. The two of them talked while waiting for their order number to be called out.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese fluently." Rafael said. "I'm impressed"

"It's really nothing. I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. I came to the United States because of school." Miaka said.

"I see. So what exactly were you two talking about?" Rafael inquired.

"You. For most part" Miaka answered with a smile playing on her lips.

"Really now. Why me?" He said leaning back on his chair. He shifted his half pony tailed hair from his back to his left shoulder as to avoid it getting in the way of traffic. Tendrils of dark brown hair, framing his beautiful face.

Chuckling, she answered him "Sakura said you're handsome"

"Really now" he smiled at her.

Yes, and I agreed" she answered easily.

"Well then it must be true." He replied

Miaka laughed and thought to herself_ Yes, his lovable narcissism is still there!_

When their orders were called, they both got up to get their orders. Rafael insisted on carrying both bowls to their seats, He placed the bowls down, held Miaka's seat for her before taking a seat himself. Rafael watched Miaka as she enjoyed her ramen. Talk was minimal, but she had admitted that she love food and his golden eyes took in everything she was doing. Loving how her hazel eyes sparkled as she talked.

Once they were done, Miaka insisted on paying for her own. Rafael wanted to protest, but quickly stamped it down. She wasn't his, not yet. Even though it felt like she belonged to him. Miaka didn't miss the conflict in Rafael's golden eyes before he masked it.

"Feel any better?" Rafael asked after they left the restaurant.

"Yes I do! Aahh that feels so good" Miaka said stretching a little.

Rafael opened the door of the car for Miaka and closed it for her when she got in before going over to the driver's side.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he checked his watch. It was past 4pm.

"I don't really know." She answered "I didn't really have anything planned today."

"So is it ok for me to take you around for tonight?" Rafael asked as he started to maneuver the car out into the road.

"Where are we going?" Miaka asked curious on what her former seishi had planned.

"I haven't been to that place in a while but I still know the way." He replied. He was holding his breath, praying she would agree because he wasn't ready to relinquish her company just yet.

"It's ok with me" she finally answered after thinking it over.

"Great!" He replied happy that got to spend time with her.

"Can I play some music again?" Miaka asked

"Rafael looked at her before facing forward again. "Of course. As long as you don't play The Lazy Song again..."

Miaka laughed and Rafael was helpless not to laugh along with her. Lending the car charger to her, she connected her phone to the radio and started playing "All I want to do" by Sugarland.

"Sorry, I have tons of music from different genres and languages" Miaka said sheepishly.

"That's ok. just play your music." Rafael said as he drove off "Hopefully we avoid most of the traffic."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to Glendale Galleria first." He replied

"Really! I haven't been there for a while. But are we going anywhere else after?"

"That, pretty lady, is the surprise." He answered Stopping at a gas station, to filled up the tank of his car.

-/-

They reached the Glendale Galleria after 40 minutes of attempting to avoid traffic. Rafael parked the car then they both walked to the mall. Going into one of the stores, he made an excuse to go to the restroom which made Miaka a little apprehensive since the mall was huge. he assured her that if she wanted to wander just to message him her location. He made a quick trip to JC Penney's to buy five fleece throws and a bandanna. After purchasing his items, Rafael walked briskly to the car to hide them in the trunk together with the bottled drinks he had bought when he filled up the gas tank of the car, but placed the bandanna on the side of his door. Rafael had just entered the mall when he received the message from Miaka that she was at Michael Kors which was fairly close to where he was. When he got there she had her back to him As she stood up wearing a pair of black high heeled boots.

"Looks pretty good on you." Rafael said smoothly

"Suzaku, don't do that." Miaka exclaimed, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry to startle you" he answered his golden eyes twinkling and his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Gah, I love the boots and the purses, but I can't afford them. It's way out of my budget." Miaka said as she took off the boots.

Rafael watched her silently, his golden eyes didn't reveal anything about what he was thinking. Suddenly he had an idea. Taking out his phone while Miaka tried on another pair of shoes. Sneaking a glance at the size on the box, he saw she was a size seven. He went to the website and bought the boots she had just tried on, the purse and the pumps he found attractive on her. Entering his credit card information and his address, he purchased them for her. He had just finished when Miaka stood in front of him.

"I'm ready to go." She said

"Alright then" as he let her take his hand to lead him out of the store.

They went around the mall, going in and out of stores. It was nearing 6pm when they both decided to grab something to eat at In-N-Out burger and on the way back to the car, Miaka managed to pull Rafael to get some frozen yogurt at Yoppi's Yogurt before heading back to the car.

"Weird question, Rafael, do you get antsy when people eat in your car?" Miaka asked.

"No. I don't. Why did you ask?"Rafael countered back.

Laughing, Miaka said "well my brother dear gets antsy when I eat in his car."

"Well my pretty lady, you can eat anytime in my car. I don't mind at all" Rafael said as he pulled lightly on her braid.

Opening the door for Miaka, he waited until she got herself situated and then closed the door. He finished the rest of his yogurt and threw it in the trash before getting in the car.

"Now pretty lady, I'm going to show you my surprise" Rafael said as he drove off.

After thirty minutes of Rafael driving down the road, Miaka took a nap giving Rafael the freedom to look at her, just as he did before, he covered her with his jacket. Leaving her phone playing her music. Rafael was about to lower down the volume to let her sleep when Alicia Keys "Un-thinkable" was playing when his passenger's hazel colored eyes fluttered open. Miaka covered her mouth when she yawned and took a drink of her soda.

"Hi Sleepyhead" Rafael said as he exited one freeway to get on the next road.

"Hi." She answered as she checked the time on the dashboard. "Sorry, I guess I've been asleep for 20 minutes.

"That's ok. Traffic delayed us by 35 minutes or we would have been there by now" he replied.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Miaka asked as she stared out the window.

"You'll see" Rafael said as he made another turn into a street. He stopped the car on a sidewalk and took out the bandanna and folded it into a blindfold

"Ok I'm going to have to blindfold you before we get there." Rafael explained

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" Miaka asked. Her hazel colored eyes met his golden colored ones.

"Yes, believe me it's worth it" He assured her.

Taking a deep breath, Miaka turned her back to Rafael so he can tie the blindfold. After securing the blindfold he asked her "Comfortable?"

Instead of answering, Miaka started to use her hands to feel around the car. She stretched out her hands, fanning out her slender fingers. First she felt the dashboard's cool leather and the electronics on it. Running her fingers down she felt the knobs and buttons. Then she twisted slightly, to face Rafael, who was watching her quietly. She reached out until she touched his upper arm and trailed her fingers upward. She felt the fabric of his shirt, toyed with the loose tendrils of his hair. Then with fingers light as a feather she touched his face. She traced his cheeks, his nose and his eyes.

Rafael couldn't tell if he was in heaven or hell. He just watched her after blindfolding her in order to make the ascent up Angeles Crest a surprise, but she started to explore around the car and it fascinated him. Watching her fingers feel around the car. The moment Miaka's fingers touched him, he was lost. He was going slowly going insane as trails of fire went from his arm, to his face and all over his body. Her lips were so temptingly close, lush and full. He wanted to find out just how sweet they would taste. Logic warred with emotions. He closed his eyes as her fingers continued to explore. It was intoxicating to him, He heard her soft laugh as his blood flowed thick in his veins and his breath caught in his chest. Just when her fingers were about to brush his lips he caught her wrists in a gentle grasp and without thinking kissed each finger before putting them on her lap.

He checked the time on his watch. They have been stalled there for ten minutes and yet it felt longer than that. If Rafael was to be honest, he didn't want that moment to end. But he had to end it, or else he wouldn't be able to stop what was bound to happen next. He was turning one single thought over and over his head.  
_  
"Who is she to him?"_

"We have to go" Rafael said his voice a little too gruff, even to him.

"Ok" Miaka replied unaware of the turmoil she had caused with her innocent exploration.

Rafael took several deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. He was thankfully relieved in a way that Miaka was blindfolded. He checked to make sure that Miaka's seatbelt was in place. Rafael lightly squeezed her hand before driving up the road to their destination.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N sorry I don't have anyone to beta for me... But I hope you're all enjoying the story as far as Rafael/Hotohori and Miaka's relationship is going.

I'm not really good in Japanese but I had to try to incorporate some of it in my story.

Konnichiwa - good afternoon

Ogenki desu ka? - how are you?

Genki desu. - I'm fine

Ano hito wa sonata desu ka? - who is that

Rafaeru des - his name is Rafael

Hajimemashite - please to meet you

Kare wa hansamu desu - he is handsome

Wakatteru, wakatteru yo - I know, I know (informal)

i have made reference to Sugarland's "All I want to do" and Alicia Keys "un-thinkable"

with regards to the place they were going to, which is Angeles Crest, I have been there before and on a good night, you can see the lights of Los Angeles


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 16

Rafael was quiet on the drive up the Angeles Crest Highway. It was dark, as there was barely any streetlights going up the mountain. Putting the headlights into high beam as he drove higher and higher. Lowering the head lights as courtesy to the occasional albeit rare car driving back down the opposite side of the road. Rafael smiled to himself and thought couples on their little rendezvous. He couldn't help but wish that he could be one of those couples, yet he couldn't bring himself to treat her as such. She was precious to him. He knew that he had to be gentle with the woman beside him. For some unknown reason he felt the need to take her into his arms, assure her that he'll always be there for her and to protect her. The realization dawned into him that he loved her. What amazed him is that it just didn't stem from meeting her a couple of nights ago. It felt like he had known her long ago, that he had loved her long ago. He couldn't explain why and how did she become so vital, so important to him. Yet no matter how much logic and common sense dictated that it was too soon, his heart's voice was louder and he could no longer deny the deep longing from his soul. He wanted.. no.. Needed her to love him too. But he had no way of finding out how she felt about him. He mentally told himself to take his time and not rush her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Miaka asked "are we there yet?"

"Almost" he answered a little too quickly.

"Uhm.. Rafael, is anything wrong?" She asked tentatively.

"No. Why did you ask?" He replied.

"Because you're too quiet. I'm just worried that I have done something to upset you a while ago." Miaka answered honestly, referring to her blind exploration earlier.

_Oh God! She thinks I'm upset with her!_ Rafael mentally smacked himself and trying to keep his voice composed, he said "you didn't do anything to upset me. You could never do anything to upset me. I'm just trying to focus on the road because there aren't any street lights."_ Why did I even_ _say that!? This is confusing! _

"That dark!?" Miaka exclaimed.

"You'll see pretty soon. We're almost there." Rafael assured her.

Within five minutes, Rafael parked the car and before he got out of the car, squeezed her hand and said "we're here. Just wait for me to get you."

Miaka nodded her head and waited for him to go to her side and assist her. She heard him get out the car and close the door. Rafael went to the trunk and got the five fleece throws, putting two on top of the hood. He then went around and open Miaka's door and helped her get out of the car.

"Ok, now you can take the blindfold off" Rafael said

At Rafael's words, Miaka took off the blindfold and blinked her eyes several times. When she got her bearings, she was speechless. Rafael was not lying when he said it was dark, she could barely see anything, but the view of the Los Angeles basin all lit up with lights was amazing! There was not a cloud in the sky that she could see the stars twinkling brightly. Her eyes lit up with delight.

"Oh my God!" This is beautiful!" Miaka exclaimed as she walked as close as she can to the edge.

Rafael stayed close to her in order to be within reach if anything.. God Forbid.. Would happen. But other than that he was happy that she loved his surprise.

"Ok, not too close to the edge" he warned as he took her hand and led her a safe distance from the edge.

He led her to the car where he had the throws on the hood. Rafael unfolded a fleece throw and wrapped it around her. He then easily lifted her up the hood of the car. After which he sat down beside her.

"It's so quiet and peaceful out here" Miaka said as she pulled her knees towards her chest under the throw. "I have never been here before."

"I discovered it after getting lost, going to my cousin's house." He revealed "I made it to my cousin's house, but whenever I can, I make a trip up here. Sometimes you'll see racers try out their cars up here or on the way up you'll see cars parked with lights turned off and you can imagine what they're doing"

Miaka laughed "So did you see any cars parked? I was blindfolded on the way so obviously I won't be able to see."

Pretending to be deep in thought, Rafael made a face, earning him a light smack of his arm from Miaka.

"Ok ok ok.. I did see three cars parked on the way up." He answered

Miaka laughed out loud not noticing that Rafael was watching her. His golden eyes taking everything in. He liked the fact he can make her laugh. when she stopped laughing and tried to compose herself. Miaka wrapped the throw around her to ward off the chilly air.

"So what time are you guys planning to practice?"Rafael asked.

"We'll start at 8am tomorrow and end at 8pm" Miaka replied

"That early?" He said quite surprised.

"Normally we would start at 11am and end at 11pm but since everyone is working on Monday we needed to start early so we can end early." she explained.

They both fell into a companionable silence, staring up at the star filled sky. Relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Miaka shouted "look!" As she pointed at a shooting star.

Rafael stared at the falling star that was leaving a bright trail on the sky

"Time to make a wish" he said as he flashed Miaka a smile.

Closing her eyes, Miaka made a silent wish, after which she opened her eyes and watched the falling star descend. Looking over to her side where Rafael was seated, she saw that he was watching the falling star with her. She looked at him quizzically and said nothing. An unknown emotion clouded her eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

Checking his watch, Rafael saw that it was almost 11pm. As much as he didn't want the night to end, he had to make sure Miaka gets enough rest for tomorrow.

"Hey Miaka, let's get going, I don't want your friends to blame me for keeping you up late." Rafael said as he helped her off the hood of the car.

"I guess you're right even if I don't want to leave." Miaka pouted as she replied.

Seeing her pout, made it feel like there was a vise wrapped around his heart that it hurt. He wanted to make her smile again. He would've done anything to see her smile. He realized that if seeing her pout had hurt him, he didn't even want to imagine how it would feel if he sees her cry Or hurt.

"Hey, we can go here again next weekend if you want. But you need to rest, right?" Rafael said trying to soothe her.

"Yeah, you're right." Miaka said a small smile formed on her lips.

"Good girl." Rafael said affectionately as he tried to ruffle her hair.

He opened the passenger's car door for her, waited for her to get situated before shutting the door and heading over to the driver's side. He got himself situated and buckled up before starting the car. Rafael backed up and started going down Angeles Crest.

"It's going to take about over an hour to get back so just sit and relax. You can play your music if you want." He said giving her a sideway glance as he drove down the dark road.

"You don't mind?" Miaka asked.

"No it's fine. I actually like your music choices. It's very different from mine." He said.

"So what so you usually listen to?" She asked curiously.

"Mostly jazz and classics. But I'll listen to mainstream music once in a while." He replied.

"I see." She said as she browsed thru her playlist "oh here's a nice song." Giggling she pressed play and Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass" filled the car and Miaka started rapping along.

**This one is for the boys with the booming system**

**Top down, AC with the cooling system**

**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**

**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

Miaka was moving and making all kinds of funny facial expressions which made Rafael just shake his head at Miaka's antics.

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**

**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill**

**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**

**He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**

**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**

**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**

**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**

"You're having fun huh" Rafael said feigning a headache by putting his palm on his head, yet his golden eyes said otherwise. He was having fun watching and listening to Miaka.

**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**

**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**

**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**

**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**

**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**

**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

Miaka started swaying from side to side moving her body from side to side. Rafael couldn't help but tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

**Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**

**You got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah, that's the super bass**

_I wish we were always like this, I love seein her this happy and carefree. She makes me feel great! I want her with me always_ Rafael thought

**Boom boom Boom Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom**

**Boom Boom boom boom boom**

**You got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**He got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**He got that super bass**

Giggling more, Miaka stopped the music and caught her breath. He cheeks pink from laughing, rapping and moving around. Her Hazel colored eyes sparkling.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying not to laugh

"I think I survived that" Raphael's eyes twinkled with mischief "my hearing is still intact."

"I promise to play something more mellow" Miaka said as she browsed thru her songs again. "Here you go" As she played Stephen Speaks "Passenger's Seat"

**I look at her and have to smile**

**As we go driving for a while**

**Her hair blowing in the open window of my car And as we go the traffic lights Watch them glimmer in her eyes In the darkness of the evening**

Rafael listened intently to the lyrics of the song. How it aptly reflected how he was feeling, how he felt for the russet haired woman beside him

**And I've got all that I need**

**Right here in the passenger seat**

**Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me**

Miaka leaned back on the seat and relaxed. She wondered what Rafael was thinking. His face never betrayed what was going on inside. Even in his previous life as the Emperor of Hong-Nan, he had kept his feelings and emotions under lock and key, unless it concerned her. That was in the past, in the pages of a mysterious book that changed her life. Rafael was Hotohori and yet he was not. Miaka mentally reminded herself that the man beside her has not regained any of his memories as her second seishi.

Looking out into the night sky, Miaka softly whispered a prayer to the god she had once summoned in the past _Suzaku Seikun, enlighten me. I feel so confused and lost. I have need of your counsel._

Letting the music play both she and Rafael lapsed into silence, enjoying each other's company. Miaka didn't even pull away when he took her hand into his warm hand. It made her feel safe.

-/-

After over an hour of driving through the streets of Los Angeles, they finally arrived at Miaka's apartment. Rafael parked his car and walked her up to her door. She had insisted on going up by herself, but he had insisted on accompanying her.

"Uh, Miaka I have something to ask you.." Rafael said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"What is it?"Miaka said as she felt the lock clicked opened.

"I know you have band practice tomorrow. I was wondering if it's ok with you, if I could pick you up and drop you off over at Drew's house?" Rafael asked.

"Rafael, you're going to have to wake up early if you pick me up. I can drive myself." Miaka said

A shadow of sadness crossed Rafael's golden eyes. Miaka saw it before he managed to mask it. It made her feel bad seeing the former emperor look so sad.

Taking a deep breath, Miaka asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I promise to just drop you off and you can just call me if you need me to pick you up." Rafael said.

Miaka thought about it for a minute and finally answered "ok, you can pick me up in the morning."

Rafael wanted to jump for joy, instead he took her hand and kissed it. "Ok, I'll be here around 715am so we can avoid traffic or is that too early?"

Miaka blushed when he kissed her hand but she managed to answer "yes, 715am is perfect."

"Then I shall bid you good night, pretty lady." Rafael said as he kissed her hand again.

"Good night, Gentle Sir." Miaka said as she entered her apartment and with a soft smile, she closed the door.

Rafael still stool outside her door, long after she had closed it. He didn't want to leave and he was starting to miss her. Leaning his head on the door jamb, Rafael softly whispered "Good night Miaka. I don't know when it happened and how it happened, but I love you."

Rafael turned away and walked slowly to his car. Once he was out of the apartment building and in his car. He drove off into the direction of his house, he looked at his watch and sighed. It was barely 1255am, he still had a long night ahead of him before seeing Miaka again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry it took a while to post. I have been addicted to playing several games on my phone and it was also halloween so it was kinda busy.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter even if I didn't have anyone to beta for me.

I would just like to mention that I featured Nicki Minaj's "super bass" and Stephen Speaks "passenger's seat"


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase

XxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 17

6am Sunday morning

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Miaka opened her eyes to the alarm clock's buzzing sound. Stretching out on her bed. It was her last day of vacation before going back to work at UCLA Medical center on day shift. Their manager and leads had agreed to have her work the same schedule as her friends. So they have the same work schedule, the same days off even the same weekends off.

"So much for small favors" she said to herself.

Getting up she started playing some music on her phone as she walked over to her closet to get her clothes ready. Since they were only going to practice she picked out the gray lace tank top, the black asymmetrical cutaway crop top, dark blue denim jeans and black ballet flats. Checking her clock it was already 6:15am and Rafael was going to be there in an hour. Miaka sighed and headed off to the bathroom to shower before Rafael arrives.

-/-

Rafael was still in bed when he checked the time on his wrist watch. It was 610am. He had only gotten a good three hours of sleep when he got home. First it was due to the fact when he had gotten home he noticed how lonely and quiet it was without Miaka's company. The difference with the atmosphere was harshly distinct that he preferred having her with him than the silence that was

quickly becoming oppressive. Second it was because of a dream he had that he could barely remember, yet he knew the dream was connected to him. All he remembered were the words that kept echoing in his head

**_I'll be by your side. For your entire life, I will protect you. I want you to be with me always._**

He knew it was someone who sounded like him, but what he could not figure out was who was he talking to. The shadowy silhouette was obviously female, yet he had no idea who it was. Shaking his head, Rafael finally decided to get up and head over to the shower. He was looking forward to picking Miaka up even if it meant spending a little bit of time with her. As much as he was wanted to spend more time with her, Rafael had to prepare for his first day of fellowship the next day.

_Maybe she would let me pick her up from Drew's place after their practice? _He thought to himself even though he knew that her friends were probably more than willing to drop her off home. That was probably a long shot for him but it would not hurt to hope otherwise.

After his shower, Rafael quickly dried off and got dressed. He wore a plain black shirt, red plaid polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black denim jeans and leather shoes. Tying his dark brown waist length hair into a half ponytail letting some loose tendrils of hair frame his face. He looked at himself for the last time at the mirror and left the room. Checking his watch, he noted it was 647am.

"John" he called out as he headed out of his room.

The butler, silently appeared at the bottom of the stairs "Yes Sir?"

"I'm going out for a little while and will be back before noon. Have Emile prepare lunch." He said before striding out the front door where he had parked the A6 this morning.

"Very well Sir" John replied with a slight bow.

Checking the rearview and side mirrors, Rafael started the car, put on his shades and drove off. He made a stop at Starbucks to buy a grande Tazo Awake brewed tea and a grande Tazo Refresh brewed tea for Miaka. He also got her a protein bistro box for breakfast before heading over to her apartment.

Rafael was two traffic lights away from Miaka's apartment when his phone rang. Putting on the Bluetooth earpiece he answered the call

"Hello" he said

"Good morning." A familiar female voice filtered thru.

"Good morning, Miaka" Rafael greeted, a smile on his lips. "I was going to call you when I got to your apartment. I'm still two lights away."

"Oh!" Miaka exclaimed over the phone "you're quite close already, I'll head down to the lobby."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." He said after which the call ended.

-/-

After talking with Rafael over the phone. Miaka made sure to grab her keys, hand bag, a pair of high heeled boots and her phone charger.

Packing everything in a black tote, he checked herself on the mirror for the last time. She had placed her russet colored hair into a messy bun and applied some light make up. Within minutes she had locked up her apartment and headed down to the lobby.

While waiting for Rafael, she felt her phone vibrate, it was a call from Drew.

"Hey there!" Miaka greeted "good morning"

"Morning to you too. Are you on your way?" Drew asked

"Uh huh. Who are there already?" She asked spotting Rafael's car and went out the lobby.

Rafael got out of the car and opened the door for her, noting that she was on the phone talking. Once she was seated inside the car, he closed the door and was situated at the driver's side in seconds. He drove off keeping quiet as he waited for her to finish her call. He was amazed at how effortlessly beautiful she looked.

"Well Felicity and Ai are already. I've already started setting up. They're obtaining more licenses for songs we're going to sing. AJ is on his way too and so is Yui." Drew answered

"Is Yui getting dropped off by Tetsuya?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah."

"I see. Hey I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" Miaka said.

"Ok. Don't forget! Whoever is late, is buying lunch!" Drew said

"I know! I'm sure as heck that it won't be me." Miaka laughed as she ended the call.

Looking over at Rafael, she then smiled and said "good morning sir"

Giving her a dazzling smile, he greeted back "good morning pretty lady."

Stopping at a traffic light which was inevitable on LA traffic, gave Rafael time to hand her the cup of Tazo Refresh brewed tea and the protein bistro box from the back seat.

"For you." He said simply.

"Aww thanks" Miaka said touched by his sweet gesture.

"Do you mind if I eat?" She asked

"No, go ahead." Rafael said.

Miaka opened the bistro box and started putting honeyed peanut butter on the multigrain muesli bread. She offered the first bite to Rafael.

"Here" Miaka Offered as she held the muesli bread near his lips.

Rafael was surprised at her gesture. His first instinct was to politely refuse. That was what logic dictated. But his traitorous heart told him that it felt so right.. So natural. He took a small bite in order to please her. Then again he would've done anything to make her happy.

"Thank you." He quietly said after swallowing the bread.

"You're welcome" she replied and kept on eating.

Rafael slightly shook his head. As far as he knew, Miaka didn't know how he felt about her and if she did, she didn't give any indication that she was aware. He just kept driving. They reached Drew's house five minutes before 8am. Rafael got out and opened the door for Miaka. After locking the car, he walked with her to the detached garage.

"Good morning!" Miaka's cheerful voice heralded her arrival.

"Good morning" Rafael said in his warm smooth voice.

"Oh hey! Good morning Miaka, Rafael" Drew said as he turned around from fixing the drum set.

"Good morning" Felicity greeted as she looked up from the computer screen.

"Good morning" Ai greeted looking up from tuning one of the guitars.

"So who are here already?" Miaka asked.

"I'm here!" Yui said as she walked up.

"Good morning!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey Drew! It's AJ who's the last one! Better warn him." Felicity laughed.

Leaning over to Miaka, Rafael whispered his question "what did Felicity mean about warning AJ?"

"Oh, if you're the last one to arrive for practice, you have to buy lunch for everyone." Miaka explained

"Ah I see" he smiled then he checked his watch, it was 8:05am.

"I have to get going, Miaka." Rafael said softly as he gently took her by the elbow and led her some distance away from the others. As they were gathered around Drew who was on the phone with AJ.

"Oh ok. I thought you'd stay longer." Miaka said as she tried not to pout. _Hello Miaka! It's not like you're his girlfriend! _

"I have to prepare some things for tomorrow. It's Monday and I start working." Rafael explained. He knew it was a lame reason, since he didn't really have a lot to do. But he needed to think about his feelings about her.

"Have a great practice, alright" Rafael said affectionately.

Smiling her sweetest smile, Miaka replied "drive safely, have a great day!"

_Please don't tempt me with that sweet smile of yours. It just makes it harder for me to resist. I've already started to fall for you, Miaka! _Rafael thought to himself, careful to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. His golden eyes taking in her lovely face.

"Bye guys!" Rafael's smooth voice carried over the din.

"Bye!" The rest replied in unison.

Rafael waved and turned around to gracefully saunter off to his car. Once inside, he took a deep breath, started the car and drove off.

-/-

When AJ arrived fifteen minutes late, Miaka, Yui, Ai, Felicity and Drew just kept teasing and making fun of him before sobering up to practice. They needed to practice rigorously as they were going to perform in front of the House of Blues Manager, Talent Manager and Production Manager on Wednesday after receiving news that they actually liked the Demo CD they had sent over. The group prayed that they would get the gig.

Miaka was partly glad that Rafael didn't stay to watch them practice. Yet in a way, she missed him. She kept reminding herself that she was not his girlfriend and he was not Hotohori.. Well.. Not yet. Miaka shook her head to clear her mind. She had worn the high heeled boots in order to practice some of the dance moves

with Drew for one of their songs. After which AJ and Drew practiced their songs. AJ had purchased wireless microphone headsets, which made it easier to make the transition of who would be singing.

"So Miaka are ready to sing that song?" Yui asked as she sat down on the floor to rest a bit.

"I guess. I mean it's got minimal Spanish in it but I guess I can handle the singing with the dancing." Miaka admitted

"It helps that we have the wireless mics so we don't need to hold it or use microphone stands." Drew said as he wrote down the songs they were going to sing on Wednesday.

"Ok guys we need to show then

How versatile we are that way maybe of we get lucky we can get more gigs over there." Felicity said

So we're singing Dilemma, Super Bass, Rabiosa, One More Night, Rockstar, Stereo Hearts, Ho Hey, Nothing On You, Lighters, Un-thinkable." AJ started naming of the songs from their lists

"Wait I think we can leave it at that and just be prepared for whatever they ask us to sing." Ai spoke up

"Ai is right, we need to be prepared" Drew said. "Ok fifteen minutes break then we resume practice"

-/-

Rafael drove quietly on the way home. His mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain hazel eyed woman. As much as it pains him to admit it, he was missing her already. But she was not his girlfriend as of yet and he was not even sure where he stands with her.

_Damn! How could she roil me up like this! _He thought to himself. As he pulled up on the driveway. He parked the car and went straight to his room. Puttong on some board shorts he went straight to the pool hoping the warm water would help ease his mind. The water was soothing but it did very little good for his mind. He did several laps across the pool until he was exhausted. Drying himself off he spotted the floating king size bed he had installed in the middle of the garden on the other side of the pool. He had made to where the the floating bed seemed like it was floating over a field of flowers, disguising the hanging beams and the cables. It had the mosquito net canopy, sunshade and the tent which he could interchange depending on the time of day or night that he wanted to use it. Heading over to the floating bed he chose to draw the sunshade. The gentle rocking of the floating bed lulled him to sleep.

**There was a storm. The wind was blowing so hard, rain was coming down, it was dark, cold and ominous. The river was swollen and the current was very strong due to the downpour. A man was running. His long hair was being whipped by the rain and wind. His crimson robes that bespoke of royalty was drenched from the rain. But the man ignored it all, there was a sense of urgency on how he was hurrying thru the storm as he called out:**

**Miaka!? Where are you!? Miaka!?**

**He has reached the swollen river. When suddenly A brown shoe floats up. Rafael could feel the shock and fear of the younger man as if it was his own.**

**"Miaka!"**

**The younger man dove into the raging water, oblivious to the strong current, as he swam deeper, he could make out a unconscious figure, caught in a tangle of seaweeds.**

**The man pulled her free from the seaweed and held her tight against him. Closing his eyes, he prayed fervently. His thoughts on nothing else but her.**

**_Miaka! Don't die! You mustn't!_**

**_Suzaku! Give me strength!_**

**_Do with me as you wish!_**

**_But you cannot allow Miaka to die!_**

**Suddenly a mark on the left side of his neck appeared on the man. Symbolizing the sea serpent glowed bright red and enveloped by him and the girl forming a sphere of energy that made the water recede away from them lifting them up until they were safely on the bank.**

**Only then did he see their faces.**

Rafael woke up in shock! This was the first time he had clearly seen and remember the events from his dream. What shocked him to the core was the fact that the young girl looked like a younger version of Miaka and that the young man dressed in the royal robes looked and sounded like a younger version of him! He got up and went inside the house, obviously confused about his dream.

_Oh Miaka, I wish I can ask myself but how can I without sounding crazy_? Rafael wondered as he prepared to take a shower before having lunch. It was only 11am so he was sure Miaka and her friends were still rehearsing. He wanted to call her, but resisted the urge. He'll figure out a way to meet her later on tonight.

As the water from the shower fell warm and soothing on Rafael's body he started thinking about the vivid dream he had. That was the very first dream that he had actually remembered and seen so vividly. _Miaka have we met before in a past life? Who are you to me_? He wondered closing his eyes as the water fell like raindrops on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy with work, family and getting ready for the holidays.

As before I apologize that I didn't have anyone to beta for me but still I hope you enjoy reading my story.

Thanks for all the encouragement! It really helps to know that people enjoy reading. *bear hug!*

I mentioned the the Tazo teas and one of the bistro boxes they sell at Starbucks (I love Starbucks). Also mentioned are these songs: Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly Roland, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, Rabiosa by Shakira and Pitbull, One more night by Maroon 5, Rockstar by Nickelback, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes, Ho Hey by Lumineers, Nothing on you by B.O.B. and Bruno Mars, Lighters by Bad meets Evil and Bruno Mars, Un-thinkable by Alicia Keys

Keep an eye out for the next chapter :)


End file.
